Guns & Roses
by KayCay
Summary: Purple clashes with Red and Black in a battle to own Steelport. The Boss finds love, Shaundi laughs for the first time since hitting Steelport and Angel is nowhere to be seen. R&R. This is not my first fanfic. Set months after choosing 'Save Shaundi'. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Ambush'd

_**Yes, Its KayCay again. I stated in Electric Fires that I'll post this in April but I was too excited. I rushed this to get to the point (If there is a point) and I hope you guys enjoy it. To have a better visual, the Boss has Oiled Caucasian 3, Hard Rock, The 5 o'clock and Voice 1. Hopefully that did help you out. Chapter Five has been delayed due to someone (guessing my little sis) deleting my type-up. I'm sorry guys, but I've made it up to you. Right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saints row except my OCs.  
><strong>_

Guns & Roses

Chapter 1: Ambush'd

They've done it, wiped the city clean of the Syndicate; the Morningstar, the Deckers and the Luchadores. STAG vanished after the Saints took the key to the city. They've marked their word about taking over Steelport. And it looks like 3rd Street can keep a promise. The Boss smiled to himself in his remade Saints HQ and his phone started ringing in his pocket. Without looking at the caller, he searched for his phone and answered it. "What's up?" he said in his usual voice.

"Boss, you're not gonna like this." It was Kinzie and her voice seemed to be shaking. "What's wrong Kinz?" He stood up and looked through the windows. "I'm seeing multiple black and red cars heading to the HQ. I'll tell the others."

"Thanks girl." He hung up, got his 45 Shepherd out from his pocket and ran to the helipad. Minutes later everyone arrived; Shaundi, Pierce, Oleg, Viola, Josh and Zimos. Angel hasn't been seen ever since he let Killbane get away, but it really didn't bother the Boss. He cares more about his friends than his enemies.

"Okay guys," he started, "Kinzie has told us that a bunch of red and black cars are heading our way. We don't know who they are but it's a sign of an ambush. Oleg and Shaundi, you're coming with me. Zimos and Viola, you're on snipers. And Pierce and Josh, you're staying in the penthouse, just in case they come up here." He left the helipad with Oleg and Shaundi and the rest went to do their designated order.

0o0o0

"You ready, Amber?"

Amber-Leigh reloaded her KA-1 Kobras in quick timing, and held the guns in her grasp. "Ready?" She nearly laughed, "I was_ born_ to do this."

"Right you are. Kieran you there?"

"Right behind you, Anton," Kieran said, flying low in a customised black and red Tornado. "Okay," Anton said, reloading his TEK Z-10. "We know what we came here for. If there's too much heat, fall back got it?"

"Yes, Boss," came a bunch of replies from the following cars.

"One." The cars huddled around the HQ. "Two." Anton and Amber got out, weapons in hand, as well as his crew members from the other cars. They saw the Boss of the Saints, as well as his lieutenants', walk out and aim. "Three!" They started firing and Oleg launched himself at the crew, tossing cars and flinging them like rag dolls. Amber ducked out and spotted more Saints rush out. "There's more," she called out, before firing at them.

She heard a sniper being shot, as one of hers dropped on the floor, bullet lodged in his head. "There are snipers," she stated again, and slid on the hood of a car, and threw a grenade at the purple group. The Boss and Shaundi dived for it, and the grenade exploded, blasting back four Saints. They took cover behind a red and black car and the Boss said "Who are they?"

"I don't know, Boss. But they need to get the _fuck_ out of Steelport." Shaundi put in another magazine in her K-8 Krukov and pushed it in place. "You read my mind, Shaundi," she heard him say, before leaping out of cover. She followed him, dropping enemies one by one.

"Keep firing on them," Anton said, shooting the Saint's backup that arrived. "Kieran, get ready to fire on these assholes!"

"Aiming, tell me when."

Anton gave out a slight grunt as a bullet pierced through his arm. "Now!" Almost instantly, he heard an RPG heading to the penthouse, narrowly missing Zimos and Viola, and exploding when it touched the statue. Josh and Pierce were pushed back and the statue shattered to pieces. "Damn," Pierce said as he stood up, dusting his clothes off. "He's gonna be pissed."

Josh got up and said "This is not cool, man. I can't do this—" They heard the elevator chime once and both aimed at the door. "Okay, maybe I can do this." Upon opening, they fired as the red and black clad of people came rushing out, three already dead.

Amber wasn't running out of ammo anytime soon, and she was smiling like the psycho she is. "Should I get the Boss?" she whispered to the tiny earpiece. "It's all yours," Anton replied, and a burst of gunfire was heard. She reloaded again and slowly crept to the Boss. In a blink, she leapt up to him and pushed him on the floor, with her clambered on top. "Well, aren't you a fine man," she said, aiming a gun at his head. "The Saints will fall and we will rise in its place. Time to say your prayers bitch!"

Just before she pulled the trigger, he smacked his gun on her head, and she rolled off him. He got up, pulled her on her feet, and punched her. She clenched her jaw at the pain, and felt a gun on her head. "Time to say your prayers bitch," he repeated but before he fired, he saw something sparkle in her eyes. Then the world stopped moving. And in that pause, he lowered his gun and they both gazed at each other.

She wore a red bikini with a black leather jacket, black jeggings and red hi-tops with # on the side. She had dark, long hair and it was up in a high ponytail. Her facial features matched her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her lips, detailed in a delicate shape, her eyes grey and bright like pure silver, and her brows shaped flawlessly. Her nose, cute and small like a button nose on teddy bears and her nails were manicured amazingly.

He wore a purple hoodie with a black shirt underneath, baggy jeans and purple and white Ultras. On his fingers, he wore white wraps and on his neck wore the Saints Fleurs chain. She realised he had purple eyes and she fell in love with them instantly. His face was perfect for a leader, as of his muscular build. His cheekbones were strong and his jawline was defining and Amber could see that he took killing people a pleasure in his life. His smile was beautiful, and his lips looked soft.

Reality played again and they were just locked into each other's eyes. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he said, looking at his guns then back at her. "You're the leader of the Saints right?"

He nodded in approval. She smiled in excitement and mumbled "And a fine one too."

"Huh?" the Boss said, knowing what she said, but wanted her to repeat it again. "Nothing."

"What gang is this?"

"What, the gang I'm in? We're called SWAG. They're after you for taking down the Syndicate." She gasped loudly, putting her hand over her mouth, and the Boss smiled at her. "Shit, I can't keep my _fucking_ mouth closed. Promise me, you won't tell anybody."

"Promise. Oh, your leader's getting mad at you." She looked back at Anton, who looked visibly pissed; he was gesturing his hands at her, telling her to kill him. "Who, my brother? I can handle his tantrums any day." The Boss widened his eyes. _Brother?_ "Hold on, you two are related?"

"Three," she corrected, "The one flying the chopper's my brother too. I'm the youngest of the DeFizz siblings."

"You're they youngest? You're really—" Out of nowhere a bullet zoomed to his chest and he cried out, making everyone turn heads. Amber looked around and saw Anton on a sniper, turned to the injured leader and whispered in his ear "Any last words?"

Blood dribbled from the deep wound and he winced. "Yeah, didn't think so." She raised a hand and another round was fired. The Boss almost instantly dropped on the floor and Anton brushed past her shoulder. "You took too long." The Boss looked sightlessly at the sky and she put on a sinister smile, even though her stomach churned. "Time to take over the city?" she asked her brother, who also seemed to be smiling. "We have all the time in the world. For now, we can lean back and watch the Saints crumble; just like the Syndicate did. Come on, let's have a celebration drink."

The remaining red and black headed to their cars as Shaundi rushed over to the Boss. Every single Saint was still, even Josh and Pierce who came down after clearing the penthouse. He laid there, blood still gushing out and nobody said anything. Until Pierce opened his big ass mouth.

"Is he dead? I can see him breathing." The Boss opened his eyes slowly and moaned. "Talk about a nap. What, you guys thought I could... Go that quickly?" Everyone's faces turned into glad smiles and Oleg helped him up. "Did he really shoot you?" Pierce stupidly asked, not noticing blood all over his hoodie. "No Pierce, they got a fake gun and put stage blood all over my clothes. Looks realistic don't it?"

He saw Pierce frown and said "Man, that's cold." The Boss smiled and his phone rang again. "Yeah?" He grunted, feeling the bullet holes heat up. "You're not gonna like what they did to the statue." He widened his eyes and sprinted to the elevator.

When he reached the penthouse he got mad. "They have the fucking right to destroy what's ours? This isn't going down without a fight. Thanks, Kinz."

"No problem." She hung up and he put his phone in his pocket. Thinking of what to say now, he ran up the stairs. "Hey Saints, listen up." All the purple members turned around or walked to his location. "The gang that ambushed us is called SWAG. We have no idea what they're capable of, but there's one thing that I know. They're here for revenge as we took the Syndicate down. Let's show them that the Saints are here to stay." There was cheering and the Boss smiled as he walked down to his office.

He poured himself a glass of Martini before slumping down on his chair. He couldn't be bothered to get fixed up; his mind was focused on something else. That girl, the one with the silver eyes, was on his mind. How she called him fine made him blush a bit. 'And a fine one too.' He sipped his beverage before setting it on the table. _SWAG, what a name for a gang. At least it's not as bad as the Morningstar. The only person that showed swag was that girl._ "Damn, too bad she's not with us."

"Who's not with us?" someone asked and the Boss turned his chair to see Viola. "Oh, nothing." She smiled and walked towards his desk. "I know who you're talking about. That girl, eh?"

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about." he said casually. "Yeah, you do. The brunette with the grey eyes." He flinched a bit and admitted "Okay, you win. But promise me you won't tell anybody." He held out a pinkie and wrapped it around hers. "Pinkie promise," he said, imitating a girly voice. Viola pulled her hand back and said "I hate you." The Boss laughed and Viola left the office, and he sipped his drink before getting to work.

0o0o0

"Let's make a toast to the death and fall of the Saints!" Anton said confidently, raising his glass of beer. "To the Saints!" Cheered the crowd.

"Boss," one of the lieutenants called out, brown eyes fixed to a computer screen. "He isn't dead." Anton walked over and sighed. "It's always the leaders who have some sort of resistance to injury. Okay, everyone listen up!" Red and black attire members focused their attention on their leader. "I've just been told that the Saints' leader isn't dead." Amber smiled to herself and instantly changed her expression. "So he thinks he can escape death? He thinks he runs Steelport. He thinks he can take the key to the city. But he hasn't seen the real us. SWAG, let's show them how_ we_ run things about here."

Cheers of determination filled the room, some even applauded. Amber was sitting on a windowsill, staring at Steelport with almost all its buildings giving of a purple aura, and Kieran wandered to her. "Fizzy, you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm alright, I guess."

"What, upset that you didn't kill him?"

_What you do mean upset? I'm fucking hysterical!_ "Yeah, kinda sucks."

He shrugged. "We all make mistakes, right?" She nodded and he tapped her lightly. "Did Anton fill you in on our plan?"

"No."

"Yeah, we all know it's gonna be tricky but... We're gonna make the Saints suffer. Especially the boss."

She slid off and almost lost balance, but regained it and said "What?"

"Yeah," Kieran said. "First, we kill all his friends. Then we capture him, torture him and then put a bullet through his head. And guess who gets to do that? Our psychotic sister! Good plan, huh?" She looked at her brother's green piercing eyes and a sharp pain hit her chest harder than concrete. She flashbacked to when they fought for a bit, when they gazed into each other's eyes, had a bit of small talk, when he got shot twice...

"I..." she hesitated fast, the words difficult to slip out her mouth. She looked in the supposed future, where SWAG does torture him, he's all bloodied and bruised, her aiming and firing at his head, blood exploding everywhere as she kept her sinister smile. No, I can't do this. "Kieran, I... I can't."

He stepped back, shocked by her odd answer. _"What?"_

"I can't do this." She rushed past him only to be met by Anton. Oh, for fuck's sake! "What's up, sis?" he asked, gently holding her shoulders. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek and she looked up at her brother. "I know you're gonna fuck me up, I know you're gonna get pissed. But... I can't kill the leader of the Saints." Everyone hushed and looked at Amber, and Anton let go of her in disgust. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't." She put herself together, wiped her tears and reloaded her guns one after the other. "You don't know the Saints, do you? You have to kill more than one person to bring down the Saints. Plus, they are by far different from other gangs. They have links—connections—and us? We're just the Syndicate's backup gang. Aha, it's funny that you're taking orders from a dead leader." After she cocked back the slide, she put her dual-weapons in the holsters and proceeded to take her chain off. "Since I don't take orders from you anymore, I'm not in SWAG anymore." She dropped it on the door and crushed it with her trainer-heel, hearing it crunch under her foot.

Anton's fury boiled over and his voice turned cold and harsh. "Next time you step on my turf, you're gonna regret the day you were born." Amber laughed sarcastically and said "And I love you too, Anton." She walked out and the leader of SWAG threw a tantrum; tossing chairs, smashing windows and punching walls. "Fucking bitch!" he would say, as he took his anger out. Kieran grabbed his arms and said "Hitting objects won't solve anything. Calm down." Anton yanked his arms back and marched to his office.

Well, what a triumphant start for SWAG, eh?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So basically, SWAG has hit Steelport with an Ambush to the Saints. The protagonists, The Boss and Amber, feel a little something with each other and she has left SWAG. What happens next? (I'm guessing its quite obvious.)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Switch Over

_**Chapter two up and ready to go! Sometimes I get bored and write up crazy crap that comes out of my noggin. Aha, noggin... Anyways, please feel free to review this chapter or the story as a whole, your critisism could come in handy.**_

Chapter Two: Switch Over

She couldn't bear to think that handsome, purple-eyed man deserved his head blown off. That moment they shared, the war between SWAG and the Saints, was magical. She sighed before turning on the radio to hear Tyler the Creator blast from her speakers. Her mood was lightened as she sang along to her favourite artist.

"And I stab Bruno Mars in his goddamn oesophagus and won't stop until the cops come in. This song is my jam!" She reached for her phone and searched her contact list for her cousin. When she pressed the green button, she put her phone away and opened the windows. "Hello?"

"Hey, V. How are you?"

"I'm good... Wait, where are you?"

"Driving to you house, I need to fill you in proper."

"What? Did Kieran bully you again?"

"I'm serious! I'll tell you when I'm there."

"Sure... See ya."

"Fizzy, out." She pressed a button on her tiny earpiece and the line was cut off. She turned a corner before speeding down the highway in her customised black and red Infuego.

0o0o0

There was a knock on the door and Viola put the magazine down and walked to the door. In stormed Amber, who slumped herself on the white lounge sofa. "And it's nice to see you too," Viola said in her soft voice, before closing the door and sitting next to her cousin. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I left SWAG because they were planning to kill your boss and they still are."

"What? Wait. Amber, this is_ not_ like you at all. Usually you wouldn't even care who it was, you'd kill them any way possible."

"I know but... But something came over me. I don't know what wrong with me."

Viola smiled a bit. Her cousin was always the cold-blooded killer, who actually loves to shoot people and smile about it afterwards. She's just like the Boss; strong, powerful and never jumps out of a fight. But she didn't understand why her cousin is suddenly acting like this._ 'I don't know what's wrong with me.'_ That's weird, she didn't like them before. She used to call them random names not even she can remember. Then something sparked in her mind. She might not like the Saints, but it might be the Boss she's after. She smiled at the thought and Amber noticed.

"Not you too." Amber raised a brow at the DeWynter twin. "What are you on about, V?"

"My boss," she said casually, "He likes you too. Ever since he set eyes on you."

"Really?" The DeFizz sibling started smiling and paced the living room. She stopped when she had something to say. "I wanna join the Saints!" she confirmed.

"Let's call him, shall we?" Viola picked her phone from the coffee table and hit speed dial. "What's up, V?" the Boss said in his cocky voice. "Hey Boss. My cousin wants to be recruited if that's alright."

"Sure, bring her over."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Boss out." The line was cut off and Viola removed the phone from her ear. "He said you can see him today." She jumped up in delight. "Sweet! Before then, Imma need some new clothes. Lucky my favourite colour is purple." She held her cousin's hand and dragged her outside to the warm heat of July.

"How's he like?" Amber asked, as the twosome walked towards Rusty's Needle.

"In what way?"

"Just in general."

"Well, he can be really nice at times. Others, he's either pissed or trigger happy. Maybe if you get to know him better, he might _stay _nice... And where are we going?"

Amber shot her a smile and said "We're going to Rusty's. Gonna get me some fresh tattoos and piercings."

Viola stopped dead in her tracks and her cousin looked back. "You're kidding, right?"

"What? I gotta look good when I get recruited. I am self conscious when it comes to looking nice, y'know? Now come on, can't be late." She yanked Viola by the wrist down the street and into the tattoo parlor.

Waiting by the counter, was a skinny man with multiple piercings on his face and was inked from the neck down. His hair was a dark burgundy and up in a Mohawk and was wearing a white ACDC shirt with jeans and converses. He turned his blue gaze from the magazine and gave the girls a warm smile.

"Welcome to Rusty's." he said with a cheerful tone. "What inks do you want, ladies?" Viola sat on the only chair next to the door and Amber walked to the wall covered in images "I want… That one on this arm… That one on this arm… And those running up my back."

"Come this way, please." He gestured his hands to another room and Amber called out "Wish me luck, V."

Viola waved as the DeFizz sibling went into the room with a determined expression. For a couple of minutes, Viola was on the verge of pissing herself with laughter. As soon as the needle touched Amber's skin, she cried out. But told him not to stop. Then the cries dampened down to mumbling. Maybe they've talking about random shit. Then she heard two yelps of pain before she walked out.

"Thanks. You tried all you could. I think next time, I'll be more resistant." Amber stiffly walked out, jacket covering her new tattoos. "Anytime," Mohawk man said.

Viola wiped her tears before jumping up and paying the clerk before walking out with her cousin. "Tell me you didn't here me screaming."

"Sadly, I did." The DeWynter twin giggled to herself and saw something flash, realizing that her eyes widened. Amber got a lip piercing on the bottom right. "That suits you."

"And that's just one," Amber stated and she stuck her tongue out. A ball, no smaller than a pea, was sitting in that fat muscle. "You got your tongue done, too?"

"Yep. Thought it'll look nice. Okay, next stop Planet Saints."

They walked in and almost instantly, Amber started looking for clothes, nearly picking up everything off the racks. Viola facepalmed and sighed. "This is gonna be a while."

0o0o0

"Come on," Viola said, waiting impatiently outside the changing rooms. "I wanna see how you look, Amber." She heard a gulp before Amber walked out and her mouth dropped. Amber was dressed in a purple tube top with a black jacket, black and purple combat pants, black and white emo sneaks and purple fingerless gloves. "Oh, wow!" Amber heard the DeWynter twin say. "Don't I look... You know... Too provocative?" She heard a snort and Viola said "Says the person who wore a bikini. Don't worry, you look stunning. I think the Boss will be star struck when he sees you."

Amber walked to the mirror and smiled to herself, admiring her tattoos and piercings, and gasped. "Holy shit. He did these tattoos _nice_. Hmm, might go back for more."

She scrunched her face at Viola as she got something from her pocket. A chain with the Saints' logo was hanging from it and she put it on. "Now," she beamed, "I look like a real Saint."

Viola's phone started ringing and she answered it. "Hello?"

"V, where's my recruit at?" It was the Boss, and he seems to be impatient. "She coming, don't worry. Wait about... Five minutes and then you can throw your angry fit. Okay?"

He grunted and she laughed. "Boss out." She put her phone away and said "Let's go, Fizzy. I'm driving." Amber flipped her palms up and shook it a little. "Fine." They walked back to Viola's house, hopped into the Infuego and raced down to the Saints HQ.

"Just act casual. Don't be shy or anything. Be yourself." Viola said when they arrived. They stepped out and Amber said "This car needs a paintjob. And some upgrades."

"You can say that again." Viola said as they walked to the elevator. Upon opening, Shaundi aimed her gun at Amber, while Josh was drooling over her, and said "Why is this bitch here?"

"Shaundi, calm down. She's gonna be one of us, hopefully. You won't believe this, but she's_ helping_ us."

Shaundi faked a laugh, not moving the gun one bit and said "Tell me, how _are_ you helping us?"

"Well," Amber started, "Let's say, if I was still in my gang, you would've been dead already. Don't take that as a threat because they do wanna kill you. Except Kieran, he loves you off. Like loves you, hearts, kisses and shit." She stepped back to look at Shaundi properly. "You've got a nice body. And a beautiful face. Don't take that as a compliment either."

Shaundi smiled as Josh regained focus to reality. "Kieran likes my delicate flower? Don't worry, Shaundi, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you."

The gun was lowered and she said "Why did I decide to bring this fool with me?" Shaundi looked at Josh sternly with cinnamon eyes and said "Annoy me one more time, and you'll find yourself waking up in a hospital." She gripped Josh's hand and pulled him and the cousins walked into the elevator, Viola pressing a random button._ "Fucking hell, this is high."_ Amber mumbled as it reached the top floor. As soon as they walked out, everyone was silent, except for the boys who were whistling at the DeFizz sibling. "Damn, she's so sexy! Her body's banging! I'd tap that! Those tits are huge!"

Viola walked to the office and Amber followed her. "Boss, she's here." she said in a cheerful tone. The Boss swindled in his chair and his eyes widened, meeting eyes with the brunette. Amber shyly waved at him and said "Hi."

"You know him?" Viola asked, pretending to be shocked. "Yeah, we had a little chat. Didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But first things first, why are you here?"

"SWAG's planning a way to bring down the Saints. They said they're gonna kill all your friends, capture you, torture you and when they've had their fun, end your life."

"So why did you drop out?"

"They said that_ I_ was supposed to do it." She looked at his purple eyes and smiled innocently.

_Damn, she is so fine! Grey eyes, cute face, perfect body. Tattoos of paw prints running up her back, a lightning bolt on her left lower arm and 'KILLA' on the right. And those piercings looks stunning on her. She looks like a proper Saint, too. She kills like its all fun and games, laughing when one drops on the floor. Muscular but girly physique, caramel skin, sexy smile and I like it. She's just like me._

_Somebody fucking stab the shit out of me! He is so sexy. He has purple eyes, purple. I gonna fall in love with those eyes. His body is perfect, muscular and tall. His black hair shining in the sunlight and he looked so cute when he was angry with SWAG. I'm just like him; cold blooded killer who doesn't give a shit. He's got a little silver ball on his chin and his lips... Oh I can kiss them forever._

"So, when can I start training?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Now, actually." He stood up and got his keys from the draws. "We're gonna go rob a gun store. You know Friendly Fire?" She nodded and the Boss walked past the two. "V, you coming?"

She stood there, arms crossed, smile on her face. "No, I'm good. You two just go ahead." They walked to the elevator and took it down to the garage. "I've never asked you your name," he said, getting in his purple Raycaster. "Amber-Leigh DeFizz, but I prefer Amber or Fizzy." She climbed in too and the Boss was gazing at her again. "Your turn," Amber said opening the window on her side.

"My turn? For what?" the Boss asked. "What's your name?" He turned out of the garage and sped down the main road. "Nobody knows my name. Except Johnny and Kinzie. Somehow she figured out my name, I have_ no_ idea how. Maybe if we pull this off, I'll tell you."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Amber has joined the Saints with some drastic changes. Maybe for the next chapter, i'll do a little ShaundiXJosh, about where they were going. And a couple of chapters after that, may do The Trouble With Clones DLC with a couple of tweaks. Update soon. :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Poisoned Crush

Chapter Three: Poisoned Crush

_**Yes! Chapter Three is out. But I gotta tell ya, doing the ShaundiXJosh was the hardest one ever, since Josh acts all weird around her. Hopefully I did good & you enjoy this chapter. Next one is coming real soon. Reviews have been supportive and I hope more are on the way. But for now... Enjoy Reading!**_

Shaundi is pissed. Why? It all started when the Boss, with his persuasive talking, asked her to sort some of SWAG on Saints turf. Saints turf as in Planet Saints in Loren Square. But that's not why she's pissed. _Oh, no no_. It's because he asked _Josh_ to go with her. Josh of all people.

Now, I don't know if you understand this, but she hates him to the fact that she dreams about him. Killing him in all sorts of ways. Concrete boots, nooses, knives, _you name 'em_. But Josh, well, he doesn't give a shit. He sucks in all her insults, cusses and protesting and still it doesn't affect him. He calls her everything a woman wants to be called... But Shaundi, being a tough bitch that she is, won't give in to his charms.

Even in the elevator, she tried shooting him, but he screamed like a girl and squished himself to the furthest corner. But regained posture as soon as the massive metal cuboid softly hit the ground floor. And when it opened, he focused his lime eyes at his one true love; just to see the temptress and her _"friend"_ from the corner of his eye.

_So this is how this teasing vixen repays me? By bringing another hot-looking chick? We'll see about that, Viola. We'll see about..._ His thoughts where lost right when he heard a name he wasn't fond about. "Kieran," he started. "Likes my delicate flower? Don't worry, Shaundi, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from you."

He saw her lower the gun and mumble "Why did I decide to bring this fool with me?" He scowled to himself._ Decide? The Boss requested that I, Joshua Birk, go with you._ That's when Shaundi stared at him with evil eyes and said "Annoy me one more time, and you'll find yourself waking up in a hospital."

When she grabbed his hand, _oh_ the flutters of love he felt in his stomach. It was like she pulled him away from reality itself, into a world of love and passion. But all that suddenly ended when he felt a soft hand slap him across the face. "What?" he said defiantly, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you," Shaundi said, leaning on a purple Blaze. "Oh, I can listen to you all day long." His signature smiled came into view and she scowled, pushing him back. "_Get in_." She ordered, walking to the driver's side and climbing in. He did as he was told and Shaundi slicked her hair back with imaginary gel.

"Boss says that we're practically taking out a SWAG operation, since they're just kinda chilling near Planet Saints. But Josh, whatever you do, don't fuck up. Got it?" She peered at Josh before putting the key in the ignition and turning out of the parking space. "Don't worry," he said, his voice oddly turning into harsh whispers. "I won't be in your way."

"It's not about being in my way, Josh. It's about cheating death. Can you cheat death? The odds are second to none that you can't." He looked at her with worried eyes and swallowed hard. "Cheating death? No, I can't die. I'm too handsome to slip away."

"Oh God, give me a break." She stomped on the gas and the car swiftly glided to Planet Saints. They climbed out and took cover. "Wait for it," she whispered, before getting her weapons out, lover boy doing the same. "And before we go, don't break out from Josh to_ NyteBlayde_. It just pisses me off." He waved his guns. "I won't, trust me."

She clicked the slide and said "Ready?" He replaced a magazine and said "I'll always be ready for you."

"Oh, fuck me." She stood up and started spraying the red and black group and almost instantly, they broke away from having their little chat. Bullets were whistling, guns were blazing and bodies were dropping until Shaundi and Josh were the only two standing.

Both were panting hard and looked down at the bodies. They had blood all over them, but Shaundi had more blood than him. And that's when Josh turned to her and saw copper on her jacket. "Shaundi, you've been hurt." She cautiously looked down, her face turning blank, and her legs couldn't carry her. She dropped, just in time for Josh to catch her. He raised her jacket to see the bullet hole go through her top. "You're gonna be okay..."

Josh's voice was fading, as well as her vision. She felt hot and faint; it wasn't right. She could take bullets anywhere, except for the head, but this particular bullet felt odd. First there was no pain at all, then heat by the hole in her stomach and now she can't feel a thing. Not even Josh's delicate hands wrapped around her body. Not even the sunlight on her face._ Not even the gun in her hand._

Josh got his phone out and searched 'Viola' on his phone. When he discovered it, he pressed the green button and held his portable to his ear. "What's _up_, Josh?" Viola asked.

"Shaundi has been hurt and we need you to pick us up."

He heard the Saint get up from where she was sitting. "Where are you?" she said dully.

"Planet Saints, in Loren Square."

"I'm coming." she said before hanging up. He looked at a weak Shaundi, and reached for her hand. He grabbed it and curiosity swept over him like a massive tidal wave. She looked in his eyes and whispered "Josh..."

Before she could carry on, he pressed his lips softly on hers. She tensed her face in protest, but relaxed as soon as his warm thumb brushed her cheek. As soon as they broke free, she raised a perfectly sculpted brow at the actor and smiled "I told you not to fuck up."_ Wow that felt amazing! But Josh... Well, apart from his cockiness and cowardliness, he's alright. But I don't know. At least he's better than Veteran Child. Ughh, he was a dick. Thank goodness the boss killed his ass..._

He laughed a little and stroked her cheek once again. He heard a car within earshot and retreated his hand quickly, putting on an uneasy expression. Rolling by was a purple and black Bootlegger and Viola climbed out and said "What happened?"

"One of them shot her. She needs help... Fast." Viola nodded and picked Shaundi up, hoisting her to the car and putting her in the backseat. It wasn't long before the brunette's vision went from colours and shapes to a white battle under her eyelids.

Josh stood up, dusted his clothes off, and climbed into the backseat to look after his princess. "Step on it," he commanded. "Hey, I'm not your chauffeur."

He half-smiled at the rear-view mirror to meet eyes briefly with the melanoid-haired woman in the front. "And Josh, next time, don't call me for this. Call someone else, but not me. You made me miss a meeting in Safeword."

He raised a brow and asked passionately "About _what_?" He felt the woman hesitate as she narrowly missed another car. "About... Stuff. None of your business!" She grunted before turning on the radio to hear Jane do her usual reporting.

"Minutes ago, the Boss of the 3rd Street Saints was seen with an acquaintance robbing Friendly Fire, with two black bags. Police arrived on the scene, only to be gunned down by the duo. Bystanders say it's a publicity stunt, others say they're bored. This is Jane Valderrama, with Steelport's robbed news."

"Way to go Amber!" Viola mumbled before parking in front of Saints HQ. Pierce headed to the car and got Shaundi out. "Who's Amber?" Josh asked as they waited in the elevator. "She's my cousin, the brunette I was with earlier." Viola said confidently. "You sure?" Pierce asked. "Because you two don't look alike _at all_."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she said softly, as they reached the highest story. Kinzie was sitting on the sofa, cross legged, on her laptop and Oleg was watching TV. "Kinzie!" Pierce shouted and she looked around to see Viola and Josh, with Shaundi in Pierce's arms.

"What happened?" Kinzie asked as he rested her on the other sofa. "She got shot." Josh said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kinzie lifted Shaundi's top up and noticed something about the bullet. "She wasn't just shot," she started. "She was _poisoned_. She could suffer bad hallucinations and severe pain. Lucky she passed out before it got any worse for her. I need to examine this; see what this is and maybe we could have our own."

The Saints surrounded her nodded and split apart, except for Oleg, who handed her very complicated kit of random stuff, mostly electronics. "Time to discover..." Kinzie said, slowly taking the bullet out and seeing a red sharp tube in the core. "What this is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual. To sum it up, Shaundi and Josh shared their first kiss... while she was drugged. What happens when she finds out?<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Cupid Strikes Again

Chapter Four: Cupid Strikes Again

**_Told you! At last, I managed to write up Chapter Four. Keep them reviews coming in, they're helping me a lot! I think after this chapter, I'll do another ShaundiXJosh short about what happened, then after that the new 'The Trouble With Clones' DLC pack. Enjoy Reading! :)_**

The Boss and Amber came running out laughing, shooting down every police officer within line of sight. "Jump in!" Amber shouted as she started the engine of the Raycaster. The Boss, after ending lives to ten others, decided it was time to go and hopped in. He placed the bags under his chair and turned the radio to listen to Sublime.

Both heads turned at each other, before exchanging excited faces. They cleared their throats before joining in. "_Early in the morning, rising to the streets. Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet. Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong; got to find a reason why my money's all gone. I got a Dalmatian and I still get high, and I play the guitar like a motherfucking riot_!"

They laughed as she went underground and parked the car, helping the Boss by taking a bag, and both headed upstairs. The doors slid open and he called out "Just got some new weaponry, fellow Saints!" Guys and girls rushed over, marvelling at the upgraded guns and he saw Shaundi lying on the couch. He wandered to her and realized a bandage wrapped around her stomach. Next to her was Josh, who seemed calm, despite what happened earlier and cleaned himself off..

"What happened, Josh?" The actor turned to the purple-eyed man and said "She got shot, as well as drugged. We don't know what with, but Kinzie's doing some mojo-jojo shit like a_ forensic scientist_." He looked at Kinzie, who had two test tubes in hand, one filled with red liquid and the other with clear. "I see..." she said to herself as she set it down.

"Kinz, tell me what's up." he said, looking at the redhead sternly. "SWAG produced some sorta poison that weakens the mind, causing Shaundi over here to pass out. Luckily, she didn't die, 'cause what this red substance does, is cause strong hallucinations, severe pain. Maybe even death. But being the smart Kinzie that I am, I created the same product, only ours is in purple."

She showed the Boss a bullet with a purple core. "Can't we be resistant to the poison?" Amber chimed in, also examining the bullet. "Yes we can. Pass me your arms, guys." The duo looked at each other and stuck their arms out. Kinzie filled two syringes with the clear liquid and plunged it into their bloodstream.

"With this now in your body, when you're shot with poisoned bullets, you're not affected." He shivered slightly and said "Ughh, it feels like I'm having a vaccination. Should I call the rest of the Saints over?"

Kinzie nodded and he turned around. "Hey Saints, once you're done over there, go to Kinzie and she'll inject you with something. It's the resistance to the poison that Shaundi was drugged with. I suggest you go now before—"

He was cut off when the large group stormed to him, Kinzie and Amber and he pulled the brunette out away from the stampede. "Thanks," she said softly. She looked outside and walked to the lounge chair near the pool, the Boss following her.

In Friendly Fire, they talked about their past. How the Boss woke up from a coma after being exploded to bits. All the gangs he had fought with; Vice Kings, the Ronin, the Deckers. How the Saints always stick together; no matter what happens, describing them as family. Amber talked about murdering people when she was six, beating old people to death, and shooting dogs for fun. Having a serious relationship that has made her stronger. They talked about their interests in music, colour, guns, and their favourite way to kill people. Both agreed to a bullet to the head and snapping necks.

She sat down and swung her legs up, before taking her jacket off and relaxing herself. The Boss took off his jumper, revealing his black skin-tight top, and perched himself next to her and she smiled. _Oh, he's hench!_ "I say," she started. "You were badass back there. Shooting people dead on with your eyes closed."

He laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a professional." She smiled again and said "You haven't told me your name yet." He looked in her grey eyes and said "Nathan Jeremiah Collins. I prefer Nathan or Nate."

She nodded and sat up. "Nathan. You have the face of a Nathan. Your parents gave you a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"So, tell me about your love life." She hugged her legs as she braced herself. "It was alright. Was with a girl called Tanya before I joined the Saints; she looked just like you. Only you're prettier. And have grey eyes. I like girls with grey eyes." Nathan looked at Amber who was blushing so hard, the rose on her cheeks could be mistaken for makeup. "Really?" she asked, suddenly stroking his satin hair._ His hair is so soft. Someone, just kill me now! This is too good to be true._

"Did you know ever since I saw your eyes, Nathan, I fell in love with them? I could just gaze in them without the care in the world." He turned his body to her and she traced his muscled chest slowly, and she bit her lip in desire. _Cupid draw back your bow, and let your arrow go; straight to my lover's heart for me. Nobody but me..._

Purple met grey and slowly, Nathan started to lean forward. She responded by leaning in too. They were millimetres apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Nathan looked up to an alert Shaundi and she said firmly "Boss, I need to talk with you." He looked at Amber, who looked disappointed, and stroked her thigh lightly before following Shaundi.

As soon as they were inside, Amber slapped her foot on the chair. "For fucks sake," she whispered, before sitting up and holding her head in her hands. _That was such a perfect moment, and this bitch had to spoil it. I'm gonna get a kiss one way or the other. Even if it means beating her back into unconsciousness._

Amber stood up, slid her jacket back on and walked calmly to Nathan's office. She stopped when her hand was around the door handle._ What am I doing? They could be talking about something serious... No! I'm gonna march in there and tell that girl straight not to fuck with good moments._

She fiercely opened the door to see Shaundi and Nathan kissing. She gasped before a tear instantly escaped down her cheek. The couple looked back at her, just in time to see her run off. Nathan pushed Shaundi out of the way and followed Amber downstairs. "Fizzy wait." he said but she ignored him and headed for the basement.

She missed a step and cursed before tumbling down the flight of stairs. Landing with a cough, she saw him at the top, and scrambled to her feet again. "Amber!" he called out to her. She stopped a dead end and gave up, as he found her sitting on a box, sobbing to herself. "Amber..." he whispered, reaching to touch her shoulder. She stood up and took three steps.

"Amber, what's wrong? Aren't you gonna tell me?" She turned around to him and said "No! Aren't you gonna tell me why I caught you and Shaundi kissing? Apparently you're a player. I don't go for players."

She walked off and Nathan gripped her hand like a vice. "She kissed me first, I'm sorry." She raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that it? She kissed you and all you can say is_ sorry_? _You_ kissed _her_ back; I saw the passion in your face. Shaundi's too."

She wiped her tears and looked down. "I just wish that someone could love me. Comfort me when I'm crying, make me laugh when I down. Help me when I'm in need." He let go and she hugged herself. "Do you know who I wish that person is?"

She looked up at his violet gaze and whispered "You. And I know you feel the same way. I mean, look at us! We make a hardcore duo, don't you think?" She took a step closer to him and stated "I just don't want this to be like my last relationship. That fool I called a boyfriend is the reason why am here. I've had a bad past and now I want to become better in life. Look at me. I could have been a journalist, a reporter, even a_ fucking_ teacher. But no, I decided to follow my family's footsteps and become a gang member."

Nathan was quiet throughout her lecture, but he didn't know that she felt the same way he did. He looked at her and suddenly felt sympathy for Amber. Its true; she has been through some tough shit and it seemed that Nathan was the only one she can actually share her feelings with. And back in Friendly Fire, they exchanged stories, her's being more touching. Without thinking, he opened his arms and she rushed to meet his warm, sweet-smelling embrace. "It'll never happen again._ I promise_."

She looked in his eyes before their lips collided softly. His hand cupped her cheek as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Thanks, Cupid. They came up for air and kissed again, this time more passionate and deep. He moaned lightly, sending shivers to rocket her body, and her tongue met his in a battle of exploration. He'd softly grab her bum at regular intervals, and her breathing will become quick and harsh. One of her hands went in front of Nathan, and traced his muscled torso, and he sighed deeply. They let go of their desires and smiled. "That felt nice," she whispered, before letting go and walking back up to the penthouse. "I ain't gonna lie, but you are sexy!" he called out and he heard a giggle.

"You too, Jeremiah!"

"Don't _call_ me that!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, the Boss finally has a name! So Nathan and Amber shared their experiences in FF and she caught Shaundi and him kissing. Suddenly letting her true feelings out, they kiss at the end. Be prepared for the next chapter. And i just realized: I know it's not a basement but it just seems like it. Sorry for this one being short too.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Like Caffeine

_**What's up guys? You missed me? Yeah, sorry for the delay; had some problems. This is a ShaundiXJosh short again and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and suggestions for more characters. Yes, I wanna make cameo appearances for OCs and see how it goes, but you have to at least list what they look like (e.g eye colour, hair colour, personality etc.). Plus, I need help! I wanna do a PrototypeXInFamous-kinda fanfic and I need suggestions for super/villians.**_

_**Phew... Sorry for the long intro. Disclaimer: I do not own the direct script from Saints Row nor the actual game.**_

Chapter Five: ...Just Like Caffeine

Everyone's talking about them; Amber & Nathan and Shaundi & Josh... Wait. Shaundi and Josh? You haven't heard? Apparently, they hooked up after she woke up. Everyone's talking about it making you late, boy! Well, actually Shaundi doesn't know it... So you two are on the same level. Today's your lucky day because this day is when she finds out.

Saints were watching Shaundi with slight grins as she walked to the Boss' office. _Awkward._ One even shouted out "You go girl!" _Huh? What did I do except for pass out, wake up and do shit? _She barged through the double doors and slammed it shut behind her with black boot-ridden heel. "Boss, why is everyone..." She didn't realise she walked into not just the Boss. Amber was showing him some sort of blueprint; in which she had no idea what the blueprint was a model of.

The couple fixed their eyes on the former Saint and Amber waved at her. "Hey girl. How you been?" Shaundi walked up to the latest recruit and replied "Yeah, I'm good," she gestured her hand to the blueprint, "What's this?"

"Oh this? This is the earpiece that Kinzie could make for us Saints. All communication is untraceable unless we, for our own sake, get lost or whatever. And we can multi talk; talk to more than one person at a time. SWAG's doing something like this; thought I'd steal their idea and make ours better." She removed her red and black earpiece from her ear and placed it on the table. "Guess I won't need _this_anymore. So, what's the problem?"

Shaundi felt weird about Amber's sudden happiness, since a couple days ago, she caught Nathan and her kissing. Maybe he told her something that made her happy, she had no clue. But she spoke up and the duo listened. "Why is everyone looking at me with smiles on her faces? Are they trying to make me feel intimidated?" she asked, pointing aggressively at the door, exaggerating the second word.

Amber looked at Nathan and mouthed "I guess she doesn't know." Shaundi noticed and said "What?" The Boss looked at his close friend and said "You're telling me that you don't know?"

She took a step back, baffled at the question. "Know about what? Is there something the Saints are hiding from me?" Amber suddenly walked off as if nothing happened and Nathan carefully rubbed the back of his head. "Josh didn't tell you, did he?"

"Can we get to the point please?" she asked, snapping her fingers impatiently. She didn't like this game 3rd Street was playing on her. It felt like a prank; like they're waiting for the right moment, time and place to trick her. "Urmm... Josh must've said something on the lines of 'Shaundi and I are going out 'cause we kissed'. But I mean, that is one move to do. Now Josh really can't stop thinking about you."

Josh's name clung onto her mind like a catchy song. A very catchy song. She clenched her fist as she tried to register what the Boss just said to her. When she figured it out, she asked coldly "Josh said that? Where is he?"

Amber pointed to the door and Shaundi spun on her heels to meet the green-eyed man, leaning on the doorframe with his half smile and brow raised. "Hello, darling-crap!" She threw what appeared to be a bulky book that met his beautiful face with a thud. He stepped back, dazed and scared shitless, and bolted just as she reached the door to grab his shirt.

"You can run all you want, Birk, but you can't fucking hide!" she screamed as she managed to chase after him throughout the penthouse; up, down, left and right. There was one time, her finger caught the collar of his jacket but didn't have the strength to yank him back. Josh felt his clothing lift off his body ever so slightly and picked up the pace, making a sharp left and diving over the sofa. He ran to the elevator and simultaneously pressing the 'GL' button, the doors responding by shutting itself. Josh felt safe and protected, until he saw a boot stop the doors from closing. He gasped and squished himself into the corner again as Shaundi entered with him, the doors closing fully.

She grabbed his blazer jacket and lifted him off the ground, with the strength she somehow has gained, and asked "What is this rumour about me and you? Because all I know is that we're going out."

"In so sorry, Shaundi. I didn't mean it... But you liked it. You smiled at me when it was all over." She dropped him and he whimpered a bit before standing up hesitantly. "Just because I smiled at you, doesn't mean I liked it. I was drugged for fuck sake! Like I could somehow control my actions after becoming poisoned." There was a soft chime before the doors opened and she walked out. "You better watch yourself, Birk. You're lucky you're a Saint, otherwise I'd already have capped you by now. So this is fucking warning." She walked outside and Josh pressed the "PH" button and the elevator instantly responded.

The doors closed and he ran his fingers through his chocolate hair. He hasn't been this scared since the time they went heisting back in Stilwater...

_3... 2... 1... Boom went the C4. Everyone but Johnny Gat ducked from the blast of the explosive. Looking at the debris, Shaundi, Gat and the Boss went to the vault stacked with cash and Josh tilted his head from hiding and spotted a red button under the desk. "Let's get a chopper and lift this baby outta here." the Boss said, in a Johnny mascot suit and spoke with a deep voice changer. Josh stood and spoke to the trio. "Hey guys, you can call off the helicopter, I found a way to open the vault." Gat, instantly knowing what the red button does, called out "Don't touch it!" But it was too late; he pressed it and the bank gave off a high-pitched ringing sound. Panic swept across his face and the new and improved Shaundi pointed at him, with purple manicured nails, and said "Are you trying to get us all jail time?" The voice that came out his throat was a painful octave higher. "What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch!" Then he ran off like a little bitch._

He shuddered at that horrible memory of the past. _I could've done better. But I'm a method actor. All the stunts I pull off... Well most I pull off... Is not real. I guess it's only now, I realise this. I'm not NyteBlayde, I'm Joshua Birk; nothing else. _Another soft chime was heard as the doors slid open and Josh walked out with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His dream of being with his _dream girl_ is completely shattered. Now he was no possible chance to even try and get with her. Only if he asked nicely... I guess karma_ is _a bitch.

Well, after the high comes the low...

0o0o0

Shaundi kicked the brown car with all her might, before screaming in rage and hatred. She paced up and down before getting her pistol out and killing anyone with headshots. When she's angry, she takes it all out on civilians or headshots of Josh Birk that he leaves on her doorstep. She doesn't care who they are, what they look like or how old they are, she'll put a bullet in them anyway.

"It had to be me... Had to be fucking me..." she muttered to herself as she switched to dual-wielding. _Double da guns, double da funz._ She smiled at the thought as she killed an elderly trying to escape the bloodshed. It had to be Josh. Of all people, _Josh_. What about Pierce? He alright but fun to piss off though. Maybe even Angel... Angel is sexy, like his build is banging, but he's too wrestle-ish for her. The Boss? He's taken, she doesn't mind; she got a kiss out of him anyway. He's sexy too, no wonder Amber's got him. Oleg? More Kinzie's type. Zimos? He's already got bitches he can have. But Josh? He's an asshole. If none of this happened; The Boss, the shootout near Planet Saints, the bullet... The kiss, she wouldn't be where she is. She'd be inside, plotting with the rest of 3rd Street on how to take down SWAG. But no, I guess fate has its way around things, eh?

She sighed deeply, letting out her anger and putting her in a somewhat tranquil state, before holstering her guns and making her way back to the penthouse. Things happen for a reason, and she's gonna find that reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadly, Shaundi didn't seem to follow the script of Josh Birk and now she's outraged by the whole thing. Be prepared...<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Weird Science

_**Hey everyone! Welcome to the beginning of The Trouble With Clones. I spent about three hours writing/editing this, so I really hope you enjoy it. Reviews and characters for cameo appearances needed. More is to come soon. Typos Corrected.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Trouble With Clones DLC pack, the direct script or the game.  
><strong>_

Chapter Six: Weird Science

Things were running smoothly in the Saints HQ: Kinzie was able to make the purple earpiece every Saint now has, Shaundi has calmed down dramatically and all was chatting away. But the Boss and Amber were at the Safeword stronghold; they had a late night and crashed there. She walked up to Nathan wearing different clothing; unbuttoned Crooks & Castles Varsity Jacket, revealing a black lace bra underneath, black Lazy Day Capris and Heyday Super Shift sneakers. He changed attire too; Crooks & Castles Varsity Jacket, black Gym Pants and Heyday Super Shift sneakers too. They both agreed today would be the day they matched. And boy, did it felt good.

She swirled the ice cold refreshment gently with her wrist, before resting the rim on her peachy lips and tilted it, making the liquid slip down her parched throat. "What to do now," she heard her boyfriend say. Putting the can down on the coffee table in front of them, she responded "We can plan on how to take down SWAG. We need to find their location... locations and put an end to this. They're gone and the city's ours again."

A soft hand rose to her cheek and she turned to him. "This is why I love you. It's like you read my mind." Amber smiled and leaned in, kissing him delicately on his lips and tilting her head to the side. They broke free and she ran her hand through his dark hair. "Love you too." Nathan's phone interrupted their moment and he groaned, touching a button on his new earpiece. "Hello?"

"You don't know me, but I'm your biggest fan! And I... Well, I need your help. Do you know Smiling Jack's Diner? Meet me there and I'll explain everything." The man's voice was very wet and sounded like he hasn't hit puberty yet. The caller hung up and the Boss' phone cut the line automatically and he stood up. "What's up, Nate?" she said.

"Some boy called, saying he needs help."

She stood up too, walked to the human-sized picture of the Boss aiming a gun at logically at her-technically at the camera- and pressed a button. The canvas slid up and revealed the array of weapons in sight. He tilted his head in astonishment as she grabbed a pair of D4TH Blossoms for herself, a pair of Cyber Blasters and a pair of K-8 Krukovs. She holstered the Blossoms and gave the digitalised guns to the man next to her, holding the assaults in her hands in which he took one off her.

"Always gotta be prepared," she said, holding it by her side. "I hear that!" he replied, walking with her to the elevators. "Car or aircraft?"

"Car this time. And if we take our hover bike again, I'm gonna drive." He laughed as they walked as they recalled the past. Going back to yesterday, SWAG felt the obsessive need to go after the Boss and his killer girl. So, rounds are going off, frames and impacting the ground with bullet holes; all's good. Well, up until he called one of his homies to get the bike. He jumped on, Amber came on after, still firing like a master marksman... woman.

They took off and slowly flew away from the conflict, knowing that was a smart idea. There were too many of them and their ammo was running low. "Nice one, babe." She said pressing her body onto his and resting her head on his back, the cool breeze whipping her hair back. "Shit!" he cried out as he steered the bike to a sharp right. Another hover bike zoomed past them and two more came into view. "How the fuck..." she trailed off as she got her SMG out.

Thinking fast, he switched the hover bike to flight mode and they dashed through the air, passing the twin vehicles and going to higher altitudes. Small cylindrical metal whizzed past their ears and Amber turned her body around to face four enemy gang members riding on red and black jet bikes. She held down the trigger and aimed not at the people on the bikes but the bikes. Her gun was fully upgraded and should be able to destroy vehicles with these bullets. After one exploding she aimed at the next one, and that's where things took a turn for the worst. I think.

A blur of red and black messed up her aim and a figure dropped down of her. Instead of battling her on the bike, Amber was pushed off with the girl. It was a long drop and she didn't wanna die; but then hiding her feelings is what she does. She wrestled the girl in freefall, until she had enough and ended her life. Making a star with her body to decrease the speed of her descent, her stomach made hard contact with metal. It knocked the wind out of her and yanked the guy on the bike off before climbing on properly and taking full control.

She'd ridden a motorbike before but this one was much easier to handle. There was one two buttons: flight/hover mode and engine on/off. The steering was fluid and she glided like a boss through the night sky. Nathan was too busy flying past trees and cars, trying to escape the enemy gang who was piercing the air. Being smart he called his girlfriend and she answered with a struggled grunt. "Get the fuck off! Whew... sorry. Where are you?

"Near Safehouse. Maybe next time you drive."

"Yeah, and keep it that way. Just stay alive until I get there." She hung up and he jumped off the bike, pulling the string of his now appeared parachute. He only noticed that ammo can't pierce it when the bikes surrounded him and starting shooting wildly. Smiling like a psycho, he got out his fully upgraded rocker launcher he'd been hiding, and looked down at the sight. "Say hello to my little friend," he said before blasting a bike into oblivion. Seeing panic rise on the red and black clad group, they turned their bikes around and fled. "Nuh-uh-uh. You ain't going nowhere." And Nathan blasted three more, the seeking missiles hitting the dead on. Carnage polluted the air along with bloody gore and it hit the main road.

Amber flew next to Safeword and ran to the entrance, just in time to see Nathan land roughly and metal and limbs hit the concrete. Helping him up, he grabbed her waist with one hand and said "That was fucking scary as well."

"I know. But apart from becoming close to death, it was fun though. I'm not sure how SWAG got jet bikes like us seeing as we took every single one."

"Sorry about that. Was too busy running away from bad guys." They turned together and entered the BDSM building, heading straight for the penthouse elevator. Before the doors closed, he planted a kiss on her rosy cheek and felt her lips twist to a smile; and through her teeth she said "I'm gonna fucking kill you when we get up there."

Upon entering Smiling Jack's Diner, they instantly spotted the caller... who was frantically waving his arm up. "Guess that's him," Amber whispered as they neared the desired table. He wore a dark blue blazer jacket with a white top inside, brown trousers and black shoes. But his face told it all. He wore glasses similar to Kinzie's and had retainers in. _So that's why she was talking like that."_The Boss thought as unwillingly he shook hands with the crazed hand. "I'm your biggest fan! Who's this?"

"The name's Amber. It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking hands with the nerd. "Can I take your photo?" She's never felt how like a celebrity and now she's soaking it in nicely. Nathan appreciates that she hasn't been in the spotlight but now really wasn't the time. Striking her best pose; putting her middle finger up and holding a wink, the fan jumped up and down and realised why he called them here.

"I'm Jimmy Torbitson and we're in some deep shit."

"Then why don't you tell us!" the leader of the Saints was becoming annoyed and one more straw and he could've marched right out of there, never to see this Jimmy guy again. Even though that would be virtually impossible.

Jimmy gestured his hands to the reserved table and the couple sat next to each other, jimmy opposite. "It started like this..."

_It was a dark and stormy night... The heavens wept as I defiled Mother Nature."They failed you, Johnny," __he said as he wiped Gat's saliva from the Saints' drink with a Q-tip__. "... But I never will. I'm your number one fan."For months I had been collecting shit. His shit. Sunglasses, old chewed gum, a greasy comb. I thought I had enough things that he touched. __He stored all of his collection into a clone machine.__ I was wrong.__Out burst this huge brute, with Jimmy only noticing his face and hair. The glasses, the dyed ends, the signature face from The Gangstas in Space comic._

"_Johnny?"_

"_Aisha!"_

"Hold up!" Amber interrupted. "You cloned Gat?" The boy nodded in approval. "Yeah."

"Alright, so where is-" The Boss was abruptly cut off and he shot his violet eyes fiercely at the fan. "I'm getting to that part!"

"_Where's Shogo?"__Jimmy __threw the finished can of Saints Row behind him and screamed__ "This is so fucking awesome!"__With Gat noting giving three fucks, he shoved the boy out the way, knocked down the wall of his bedroom and ran off._

"Wait-where are you guys going?" Nathan looked at him and said "WE are going to find out friend!" Thinking that he was part of the 'WE', he stood up and said "Yeah, let's do this!" Amber violently shoved him back down on the seat and said "Sit the fuck down, Jimmy. Leave it to the professionals."

She walked off and Jimmy stood up again and shouted out "Can you at least give me an autograph?"

_And so our adventure begins..._

Nathan and Amber hopped into the purple Infuego parked outside, and they groaned at Steelport's sudden change in weather; it was raining. "So, do you have any idea where to start?"

Nathan stomped on the accelerator and the car skidded down the street. "If it's really Johnny, he'll want a gun. We're heading to Friendly Fire."

"Everything this town has to offer and _that_ would be his first thought?"

"It was mine when _I_got here." She sighed briefly before starring out the window. It may be raining but it was still hot. "Yeah, but you knew the Saints had to take on the Syndicate. A clone of Johnny ain't gonna know that."

The car broke a right before heading down the road. "You heard Jimmy, he still thinks he's out to avenge Aisha."

"Shit! Good point..." she trailed off then they reached the store but no sign of the clone. "Would'a thought maybe Gat would be at Planet Saints. Guess not."

_Indeed their friend had not been to the purveyor of weapons close by, but the perhaps the next merchant would prove more... enlightening._

They reached another Friendly nearby and something caught her eye. "SWAG? Think they're after Johnny too?" Climbing out, she cocked her guns and headed towards the disturbance. "I don't know, but we better check it out."

_Seeing out heroes approaching the footsoldiers of the notorious SWAG gang rained down a hail of bullets. Realising the presence of these henchmen mush hold a clue to the whereabouts of their friend, keeping one alive was their only avenue for answers._

"Better keep one alive if we're gonna find what's up." She said, shooting down a row of SWAG members, running up to one and grinding on them and grazing their face on the floor. "Good call, Fizzy," Nathan said and ran inside, finding a lieutenant aiming at him through fear. He ran up to her, pushed her on the ground and held her hostage. "Tell me what SWAG was doing here and I might let you live."

Through panicked struggles, she said "As long as you don't give me to that brute! He attacked some of _our_ boys nearby, so were tracking him down. "Now can I go?" Metal passed through her temple and the girl dropped with blood spilling everywhere, and he looked at Amber, with her gun still at level. "We better find Gat before these guys do."

He shrugged off what happened and both literally fly-kicked into the car, as if they're running out of time.

_The Saints realised that they had no idea where to continue the search. But then..._

Nathan's phone started ringing again and this time Amber pressed the button. "Guys!" It was Jimmy again, and now his voice was higher and panic coated it nicely. "I've been listening to the police radio and there's something happening at Technically Legal. They say it involves some big monster. I'll bet..."

"Just leave it to us, will ya kid...? Seems like he may have gone to a strip club." She smiled and nodded. "Now _that_ sounds more like Johnny."

_Listening to the sage-like advice of their intelligent and trusted friend, they raced down over to the local strip joint ready to deal with a full police investigation. But when they arrived..._

They reached the club and from what they saw, it looked like Johnny was already here; ripping a massive hole in the double doors. "Where's all the police?" Amber asked as they cautiously walked in. "I dunno, maybe he was wrong about the police."

There was bits of furniture littered everywhere and as they actually entered, strippers were covering their heads as well as customers, who seemed to be hiding behind the bars and lying in the foetal position. "Would you look at this mess?" She muttered as they came across an angry ebony guy. "I already called the police. Look at what you Saints did to my club!" She rested a hand on her hip and held up a hand. "Hold up, we didn't have nothing to do with it." With Nathan taking him hostage again he shouted "You better start talking. What happened here?"

The guy immediately went scared and said "Jesus! That big guy came in screaming his name and something about stripper poles, then he started trashing the place! People panicked and he ran off." Getting the info out of him, the boss just threw him to a wall. "Hopefully it was something like '"Gat's back bitches, and I'm gonna shove stripper poles up your ass!' Well something on the lines of that."

He laughed a little at his girl's comment and stroked the trigger as the air suddenly shifted.

_At that moment, little did they know the building was being surrounded._

Somebody shouted with a loudspeaker "Come on out there, Saints! We have you surrounded!"

"Babe, we're in _deep shit_here." She pulled back the trigger and unleashed hell on the National Guards, who ran in with rifles and riot shields. Nathan held his fingers on the trigger and never stopped; Kinzie altered it so it never ran out of ammo and he would never have to cool it down. It just needed a battery and you're ready to go. "Ughh, I don't have time for this, Jimmy!" he shouted, when he heard breathing in his left ear.

"I know, I've heard on the police scanner they have you trapped inside. I have a track on Gat. Just wait here!"

"Jimmy..." The line cut off and slyly he pressed a button before punching a guard in the crotch, hearing him grunt under him helmet. "Shit... Guess we're holding out here until that kid shows up." She nodded and threw an electric grenade at a group, in which one thought was a ball and got shocked to death for balancing it on his head. So stupid.

_And so it was the Saints began their stand at Technically Legal. Determined to stay alive long enough to be saved from the police by their daring ally, they opened fire on the hordes of enemies bearing down on them. The danger was extreme but they found the courage to endure. Never once did they lose faith in their friend._

"That kid ain't coming, boo... Oh shit, they had the decency to call in the SWAT teams. Woopdy fricking doo!"" Nathan heard a noise from behind and swivelled to it, seeing the back boors burst open and let in more guards. "Oh shit, they're coming from the back."

"Come in on the target!" he heard the Commander say before knocking him down with his riot shield. "Their bussing out the riot shields," she said before running to one of them, punching them in the crotch making them bend over, elbowed them in the neck and curb stomped their head, breaking their nose. And maybe their face but whatever.

Her guns ate through the magazines and she switched to her Krukov, where she quite easily took down five more black-ridden guys. Nathan pulled the pin on the grenade and held it for a second before dashing it at the ambush and seeing bodies fly into the air.

_With the relentless onslaught of law enforcement, hope was beginning to fade. But then, at the darkest hour, a light shone through the gun smoke and hope was restored. The hero of the day arrived, unafraid and ready for action._

"He's here," Amber cheered, running with Nathan through the back. Spotting the car he ran to it, and opened the door and found that it was locked. Driving off, Jimmy said "Hurry up and get out of here, these guys are everywhere!"

"Oh, thanks for opening the door!" They ran to the dull green car, jumping in and poking their arms out the windows. "You couldn't have jacked something better than this?"

Hearing the cockiness in her voice, he spoke up. "Hey! This is my mum's car, I'll have you know. It's very reliable." She rolled her silver eyes and muttered "That explains so much..." Clearing his throat, he said "I can track Gat on my device here. Just keep us safe, alright."

_Having arrived just in time to save the Saints from certain death, the three set out on a chase through the metropolis of Steelport in search of their cloned friend. Amazed by the device built for such purpose, they asked for an explanation on how it worked._

"So you see, the DNA from the Gat clone programmes into this bio scanner, I can look for traces of..."

"Your mum?" Amber said, hearing the humour in her voice. "Jimmy, we're a little busy and I don't care how it works, just that it does."

"He's faster than I had anticipated." Amber got stressed and found an RPG sitting next to her. Kissing it for thanks, she stuck her body out the window and sorted out the police racing after the car. After taking four down, three beige jeeps overtook the destroyed metal and were hot on their tail. "Dammit," she cried out, shooting a Bulldog into bits. "This would be so much easier without the Steelport PD on our asses."

They drove down the highway, where they meet a high volume of the law. "Oh no! They're blocked the road ahead! Quick, clear it out before Johnny gets out of range." Nathan took care of them and said "These guys seem to be more worried about us than Jonny on the loose."

"Another one!" Jimmy shouted, drifting the car to a halt. "You'll have to.."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm clearing it out already." The Boss said, firing a rocket at a black helicopter.

_Despite all the obstacles the police put in our way, we continued our pursuit. Gaining on our target, it was Gat himself who found a way to keep us from reaching him."_

She poked her body out the window, just to bring it back into the car when a flaming cockpit slipped past the car. "Holy shit, Gat's taking down helicopters!"

They reached some building and couldn't go any further. "We can't get by this. We're gonna lose him."

Nathan slumped back in his seat and Amber crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that was a complete waste of my time."

"Trust me, I'm literally holding in my anger right now." Behind him, he heard heavy breathing. "Don't worry, I have a backup plan. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so, the search for their lost friend begins as Jimmy makes a Johnny Gat clone that goes on the loose! What happens next?<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Fans & Chaos

**_Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't post this last week, I was too busy working on a Prototype fanfic. I'll upload it soon, but for now... enjoy Reading!_**

Chapter 7: Fans & Chaos

With a moan muffing through his pillow, Nathan sat up thinking that he'd meet eyes with Amber. He thought wrong. Resting there for about ten minutes, he finally got up and wandered into the bathroom. He almost jumped when he saw his reflection in the mirror._ Do I really look like this in the morning?_ There was a knock and his head turned to the sound. "Nate?"

"Babe?" he responded, smiling at the door, as if he was seeing Amber through it. "You ready? We're going back to the HQ."

"I'm coming, Fizzy. I'll be out in five."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She walked back to the living room slash kitchen, where she got her phone out and dialled Shaundi's number. Hearing it ring twice in her right ear, she placed it back in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shay. How you been?"

"Not good. I mean... Dunno if I can say this."

Amber's face changed and she proceeded to sit down on the old but clean sofa. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I've even kept the secret about you and the Boss." A mischievous smile made its way on her lips as she felt Shaundi's hesitation. "Okay... well, it's... It's me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Everything. I'm the reason Angel hasn't been in contact with the Saints since that... Day. I'm the reason for Johnny's death. I'm the reason Josh loves me so much." Silver eyes looked at her Heyday sneaks then at the bedroom door. She had a feeling that Nathan was listening because the faint singing that was coming from the bathroom suddenly stopped. "Shay... You okay?" she said and the reply was quiet sobbing. "Hey don't cry. Otherwise you're not gonna be the only one."

She felt the floor tilt ever so slightly and she looked up to a figure. A light breeze hit her face and she accidently inhaled it, and realised that action wasn't an accident. She stood up and kissed Nathan's neck, and she heard a slight moan when she looked in his eyes. Seeing a purple flash gleam in her eye, she raised an eyebrow when she saw his earpiece pulse. "None of it was your fault, don't you ever think of it like that. I mean, we all make mistakes but afterwards we forget about it or solve it. Don't let stuff like this weigh you down, or you'll stay stressed forever. Talk to Josh, be nice with him, even though I have a feeling that you'll keep him at gunpoint anyway. Keep it friendly; if he flirts with you, joke about with him. He'll soon realise, even though he won't, that you just want a friendship and not a relationship."

Nathan blinked hard at the girl in his arms. Did she just give his close friend some wise advice? "Thank you, Fizz. You really are an honest friend and sorry.. for what happened."

"The past's history, right? Now, why don't you go shopping with Viola? Clear your mind a bit."

"Yeah, I should go. See you."

"Bye, babe."

A beep was heard and she felt hard eyes on her. "Yes, Nathan?"

"Did you hear yourself? You gave the worlds' pissed off person advice."

"I did? I did." She nuzzled his jaw and he smiled before saying "Ready to go then?"

She sniffed in his new cologne- _Rank: Boss _-and she moaned in desire. "You smell nice... Oh, I'm ready when you're ready... Mmm."

He rolled his eyes and copied her action. She had the female version of his cologne and she smiled. "Yeah... don't hate."

She pulled away from him and walked out the of apartment, down to the air of Bangkok's abusive father, as Shaundi described Steelport. Nathan was right about to open the door to his Temptress when his phone started ringing. Pressing the tiny button on his earpiece, he said "Hello?"

"Guys, I know how to stop Johnny!" Right when they planned to have a good time today, the clone bullshit had to pop up again. "We just have to get him calm first, then we can talk to him. I have the perfect way to do it! Come to my house and bring Pierce. You're gonna to love this!" She waved her hand in his face and he mouthed "Jimmy."

"And where is your house exactly?" he asked, as if he could somehow find where he lives automatically. "The house standing by itself; the col-de-sac in Espina. Hurry!" Nathan heard a single beep and scowled. "Time to go Espina, Amber."

Hopping in the Temptress, Amber dialled Pierce's number in her phone. "Pierce?" she said over the rushing wind. "Yeah?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Nope."

"Okay, meet us at the col-de-sac in Espina."

"Sure. No problem, I'll see you later."

"See you."

"Is he coming?" asked Nathan. "Yep. He's gonna meet us at Jimmy's house." He nodded and pressed the button for the NOS. Both were pushed back onto the seat as the car overtook the vehicles in front with swift steering. In minutes they reached the house and Jimmy was standing outside with Pierce dressed as a woman. They stepped out and Amber couldn't help but laugh. "Pierce? Is that you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jimmy cleared his throat and pointed at the suits. "Put those on, we ain't got much time." The couple looked at each other and shrugged, before walking behind the house to put the suits on.

0o0o0

_Calling my allies to arms, I met them with a solution to our problem..._

"What. The. Fuck." She said, so shocked to even realise the sudden change in weather. Pierce looked to see a purple Criminal nearby but on top of it was a large gold speaker. "Okay, what the hell is that?"

"A mobile stage!" Jimmy stated. "Hop in; I'll explain everything along the way to Planet Saints." Their journey to the car was long, since they kept stopping for questions and answers. "How is this gonna help us?" the Boss asked, his suit chaffing uncomfortably. "Pierce is a singer. If he sings Aisha sings, we can calm down the salvage beast within Johnny, giving us a chance to reason with him."

"You've gotta be kidding. And why are we going to Planet Saints?" Jimmy stopped again. "Today is Fan Appreciation Day at all these locations. Gat may turn up looking to reconnect with the Saints. Only problem is the crowd." At last, they made it to the truck, with slight complications. "Okay..." Amber said as she was heaved in Pierce. "So why are me and my guy dressed as Juggernauts?" Pierce burst out laughing and Amber turned to him with her mask. Payback is a bitch.

"We'll have to keep them from spooking him. Take this bee gun, my own genius creation. It should be able to hold off any crazed fan without killing them." Jimmy handed Nathan and Amber the gun and she examined it. "What gun?"

"Fine, we'll give it a shot. But this better damn well work."

Nearing Planet Saints, they started to realised that Jimmy wasn't joking about the fans. "Here we are," he said as they all jumped out. "Pierce babe, guess you better start singing." Nathan chimed in, "Yeah, stretch those vocals!"

Pierce looked at them and said "I hate you two right now!" He ran up to the entrance and tapped on the microphone, before he started singing and dancing. The well known song was sung and the fans went from impatient to crazed screaming and chanting. All three turned to the singer and their mouths gaped. "Shit! Pierce can sing? Go girl!"

"You know the next part?" he asked as he blasted three fans with the gun. She nodded, and when the part came they broke into song. "Bounce like my checks did back in the day! Before I got this paper, before I got paid!" A fan ran to Amber and she swung the gun to his crotch, hearing him moan on the floor. "You have to keep them all back!" Jimmy shouted in the truck. "Hey! We're trying our best here," Nathan shouted back and she saw his shoulders jump.

She walked to the truck and pointed at the glass. "Rush us once more, and I will shoot you with this. No questions asked." The nerd shrinked in his seat and the bee bazooka was lowered. They continued to shoot down crazed fans until something odd happened. "Go Pierce!" Amber cheered on with Nathan. "Shake that ass girl!"

"Go..." Pierce was getting into it and went an octave higher. "Ah, hell no." She held her head in pain and her boyfriend did the same. "My ears are officially bleeding. Pierce, shut the fuck up!"

"I hear him!" Jimmy screamed, winding down the windows. "He must be at the other Planet Saints! We have to hurry!" Nathan ran to Pierce and said "Time to use that voice somewhere else."

_The excitement of the crowd and the realisation they will finally find their friend put the group in high spirits. Pierce's singing would work, just as the invention made by yours truly had kept the fans at bay. With the strength of their Leader guiding them all, there was nothing to fear. As they drove, they thought of all the good they will accomplish together._

"Which Saints is it?" Nathan asked, swerving around an incoming lorry. "The one in Sunset Park. He has to be there, I can feel it."

"That's what she said," Nathan joked and Pierce and Amber laughed with him. The nerd looked away, trying to hide his flushed face.

_Nearing their destination, the Saints knew this was their lost friend and were happy to see him alive and well._

"What the fuck did you do to Gat?" Pierce yelled as he stepped out of the purple vehicle. "Jesus, Jimmy..." They looked at him and he hesitated. "Uh, remember the plan. Get him to calm before nearing him."

"This is all on you Pierce." He went to the stage and started singing the same song, and everyone jumped up and screamed. Every fan that got too close to him got hit with a handful of bees. "It's working. Keep singing!"

"That's Gat?" Amber asked, as she shot another in the face and saw her flapping the air around her. "One and only," he replied. "Did he look like this before?"

"Hell no!" was the stern reply. "Gat," she muttered, "What did Jimmy do to you?"

"He's calming down!" he cheered as all was quiet In Sunset Park. Rotary blades his Pierce's ears and he said "We got a problem, Boss. Helicopters are coming in!" Two choppers were seen hovering above and Jimmy widened his eyes. "No, no, no! Here," he ran to the back of the truck and got out two rocket launchers, handing it to the Juggernaut pair. "Shoot these down before they hurt Gat!"

"Where did you get this...? You know what, never mind." He aimed and fired and the pilot shouted "May Day, May Day!" before crashing onto the concrete. "Move in on the enemy!" Amber fired a rocket that exploded the other helicopter in mid air. "More firepower!" she heard somebody shout and three more popped out the trees. Using the targeting device, they fired and hunted for the choppers before detonating on them. "That was close," Pierce stated as he slowly walked back to the truck. "We better make sure Gat's alright."

"We have to follow. Come on, I'll track him!" Jimmy said as they drove away from the park.

_On the hunt once again to save our friend, we knew the faster we reached him the better chance we had at keeping him alive. We had to keep out wits about us to make this work._

"There he is," the brunette shouted as she squeezed herself out of the backseat. They saw the National Guards surround Johnny and the nerd said "They're going to kill him!"

"Pistols out... if I can find them..." Jimmy scowled and went to the front seat, getting out two pairs. "Just take these!"

"Do your parents know about these?"

"It's theirs."

"Well, fuck me then." Smiling under her mask, she went on a killing and crotch-hitting spree. "Can I do the honours?" she asked, when Johnny was on one knee. "Why not?" Nathan suggested and she ran and helped him up, spotting 'TAG' on his dog tag. "Tag...? Come on buddy. We... Shit!"

In a fast move, the clone grabbed her throat and smashed her onto the pavement before holding her up in the air. She had no option except to shoot his rock hard head. After ten bullets he dropped her and Nathan caught her. "Start singing. I know it'll work." He frantically took her mask off and felt the back of her head, feeling a large bruise with a small whine. "You okay?" he asked softly. "I'll be fine... I guess." She sighed and looked up at his tinted face. Kissing the cover, she stood up and wobbled to the car, where she took of the suit and lied down at the back.

"Will this bee thing work on Gat," he asked, leaving the mark his girlfriend made on the mask. "I think so..." Jimmy shrugged. "Gonna have to try, otherwise Pierce is gonna get his head ripped off."

"Sing like you mean it Pierce!" Jimmy shouted and heard trembling in his voice. "Don't cry Pierce. It's embarrassing to manhood." Nathan continued to shoot Johnny but he was just getting angrier and angrier. "This isn't working. Hold on, I have a secret weapon. This is guaranteed to work!" getting his phone out, he dialled a number too fast for Pierce's eyes.

_It would take something more powerful. The most powerful feeling of all... Love._

Another brute jumped out of an identical Criminal and Pierce said "You didn't. You fucking didn't!" Jimmy pointed, "She was his one true love. I couldn't let him live without her." Amber walked in between the former Saints, gently grabbing their waists and smiled. "Now that is what I call love." Purple eyes gazed upon her face and said "Come here!" He squealed when she was yanked and kissed hard. She grinned and looked at Pierce. "You two Pierce!" she sung and she grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. Heat rose off his face and she giggles. "Holy shit, this... this is working!"

"Told you!" Jimmy corrected, crossing his arms. "Kid, you got lucky here," the ebony man said, nodding slightly at him. "Here, we can take them both home!"

"Wait, you hear that sound?"

_I should have known then, it was the sound of doom raining down on our doorstep!_

A black chopper flew into view, aimed and fired a rocket that killed the female clone. "Aisha!" he shouted, dropping on his knees. "NO!"

"What now?" Pierce asked, last word sounding squiggly. "A pissed off gat was one thing, but I pissed off Gat clone... We'll need something powerful enough to stop him."

_Lucky for them, I had just the thing."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next chapter I assure you, will be fun to read. Well... I hope it is! My new story has been uploaded; its called CODENAME: Whitelight. Feel free to R&amp;R, your review might make me write more!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8: Saints V31

_**Yes everyone, this will be the last chapter for the DLC. Hopefully, you've enjoyed it so far. More secrets to be told in the upcoming chapters. Please review this... Reviewing is good. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

Chapter Eight: Saints V3.1

Lying on the sofa in Nathan's office with her leg rested on her knee, Amber pretended to play the drums by hitting the air in pattern. He walked in with a small box in his hand, resting it on his desk. She stopped the music and took her Saints headphones off, sat up, and fluffed her hair and flicking back her bangs. It's not every day she lets her hair down; it's a complete distraction to her.

She looked at Nathan and gasped, making him raise a brow at her. "We're matching again!" She walked around and stood next to him. Both wore baggy jeans with purple boxers and purple Ultras. She wore a zip-up jacket that reached her navel with black bandages on her left wrist and multi-coloured bracelets on the other. He wore a black polo shirt with purple fingerless gloves. Smiling gently, he got the box and gave it to her. "What's this?" She asked, knowing it was more of a cuboid rather than a cube. "Look inside," he whispered and she opened it, touching her chest with sympathy. "She's gonna love it," she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, has Jimmy called yet?"

Both heads turned to the sound of his desk phone ringing, and she shrugged when he pressed the loudspeaker on the keypad. "Look, I know this hasn't gone as smoothly as I said it would, but I know we can bring Gat back around. Come to my place and give me one more chance, you won't regret it."

"Uh, Jimmy, you could have called our cells," Amber said as she rested her headphones on the desk. "Yeah, but _my_ cell died."

"Okay... we're coming-who's texting me?" she said as she fumbled in her pocket as the screen materialised the words _1 Unread message._ She pressed a button and raised a brow when it was from Pierce.

_Amber, tell the Boss that Gat has taken me. I ain't sure where he took us, just hurry the fuck up and get to Jimmy's house pronto._

_-P_

Her eyes widened and Nathan noticed. "What's up?" She looked at him with silver eyes and said "Gat has Pierce... _Gat has Pierce_!" He gave her a shocked look before saying "You still wanna fly the hover bike?" Her smile seemed convincing enough, "Thought you'd never ask." Walking to the helipad, it was just sitting there, waiting for it to be directed by a Saint. She hopped it, he didn't. "Aren't you coming on?"

"Yeah... I'm coming... this is gonna be _so fun..._"

She rested her elbow on the handlebar and sighed, looking straight ahead. "You're scared, aren't you?" His head jerked back and he flapped the air with his left hand. "Psshh, no. Just... cautious." She slightly nodded, "Never thought the Leader of the Saints would have a fear of flying. Don't worry, this time I'm flying and no SWAG assholes will be on our ass." His shoulders sagged and he slowly walked and climbed on, holding her close when they lifted off the helipad. "You ready?"

She felt his head shake on her back and she pressed the button, in seconds the frame of the bike changed, adapting itself to suit flight. They dashed through the air, Amber pissing him off by doing near misses to nearby buildings. One time, she did it and he said "Do it one more time, and I swear your jumping." The bike converted to hover mode, with the female robotic voice stating that, and she said "Fine. I'll see you on the ground." Standing up on the seat, she jumped and flipped past the bike, Nathan watched her descent to the ocean. He scooted forward and grasped the handlebars, sighing deeply as his fingers laced around them. Pressing a button, the bike jolted forward and he screamed as it dove down.

Amber watched as the bike landed roughly on the grass and he jumped off as soon as it exploded and slowly walked to him. "You should've jumped with me," she grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Where are we?" he asked, dusting his clothes off. "Jimmy's house," she smiled and pulled him to the front of the house. "Oh," he said. "All these houses look the same from behind."

"True," she agreed.

"Guys!" someone shouted and their eyes focused on Jimmy. The ground started shaking and Amber looked down, moving her feet as if something's gonna eat it. The pounds came nearer and nearer and Nathan shouted "Gat!" before both got knocked down by the brute. Sound and vision faded, hearing "Jesus!" right before they blacked out.

Hours past and climate changed and they woke up with a hand to the head. Amber got on all fours before standing. She felt weird inside, a tingling sensation channelling through her veins just waiting to be used. Nathan stumbled before stopping himself, his head buzzing, and his hand touched the button on the earpiece. He answered first, "What... What happened?"

"Well, Johnny found his way back here and he... He took Pierce."

"We remember that," Amber said, patching her cell through to the phone call. "He meant... What happened to us?"

"Oh that. You're feeling the effects of my irradiated Saints Flow," Jimmy said, the last three words sounding so realistic. "Irradiated... What the fuck is that?" Amber asked; it didn't seem like an actual word.

"While you were out, I gave you Saints Flow I irradiated with my homemade particle accelerator. I intended to drink it myself, but seeing as I owed you for all this trouble I figured you could use it."

Purple smoke rose from their skin and they laughed. "What's it doing to me? I feel... Really great!"

"It should increase your speed, your strength, allow you to throw fireballs, make you impervious to harm, and other... unknown side effects. My own superhero concoction. _Now_ you guys are ready to go after Johnny."

"Hell yeah, we are!"

"Now this is what I call having powers like a boss!" They sprinted, purple forcefield in front of their legs, pushing cars and people out of their path. "I'm hearing roars in the distance. Triangulating the source and... I got it! Sending you the location now."

_Taking off like gods treading among mere mortals, the Leader of the Saints and his girl set out to find their two trusted lieutenants. Meanwhile, their closest friend, Jimmy Torbitson scoured the information highway for news on..._

Nathan's face scrunched when he heard Jimmy's voice and said "Umm, Jimmy? What are you doing, buddy?" Hearing a gasp echoing in his head, he scowled. "Closest friend? We've only met you two days ago."

"_What... What do you mean? How are you talking to me?"_

"You were sprouting crap about gods and mortals. What's that all about?"

"_Oh my God. You have telepathic powers! You can hear my thoughts!"_

Amber rolled her eyes in distaste; the fact that now a nerd can talk to her mentally, even try and get her number. "Great. That's just great." He joined in, "Of all the heads we could be in, we get yours... Fan-fucking-tastic... Look, just use the damn phone to talk to us, alright?" Silence was swallowed and Amber casually pushed aside a semi truck. "We're fucking powerhouses!"

Throwing a fireball at a pedestrian on a motorbike, he nodded. "With you on that one!" Turning onto a bridge, they weren't far from their destination. "Where we checking now?"

"The apartment crib... Shaundi's Ex's" The little voice in his head said something and she said "Time to kick some National Guard's asses!" He grabbed her and picked her up and she yelped when her feet weren't touching the ground. "Okay, that time you read my mind."

"I could get used to this," she muttered as they reached the apartment. "We're here. I don't see Gat though..."

"Finish off the Saints!" someone cried down the speaker and Amber turned to a-"Cardboard Gat? Are you serious?" A group came running to her from behind and she pressed her wrists together, opened her palms and pushed the air, ejecting a ball of fire from hands. As it impacted, it detonated, annihilating the guards with one action. "Dammit, the military's all over!" Nathan shouted as he charged his power into his fists before punching the ambush.

"You're right! They used speakers to play that roaring sound hoping to lure the Saints out. Oh God, I'm so sorry! I should have seen this coming!" Jimmy sulked down the phone and Amber said "Don't worry boo, with this kinda Saints Flow, they ain't got nothing on this!"

"Look, just find Gat. We're fine here." Nathan ran to another group, crushing bones and tearing muscles with his forcefield. Amber kept on firing purple fireballs, the purple making her spasm in excitement. "So much purple... So much purple..." Nathan looked at her with a questioned face, shrugged and carried on running over the National Guard.

_Determined to make up for his mistake, Jimmy Torbitson searched the airwaves for any sound of the lost Johnny Gat. Finding..._

"So now you're talking about yourself in third person? Seriously?" Nathan secretly wished that they never went to Jimmy house, because this telepathic power wouldn't have existed for him. But the mention of Pierce made him. And the fact they have powers is truly unbelievable. "Oh right! Sorry... I heard over the radio there's loud roars coming from Planet Saints. I'll be on the phone with you two the whole way."

Running to Planet Saints, all is eerily quiet. A strong female voice shouted "Here they are. Release the brutes!" They looked and saw two massive guys, running to them with mini guns in their hands. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Again?"

"Oh no! I've analysed the sound from that second Planet Saints and I think it's another trap!" Purple eyes were rolled, "Really, Jimmy? You don't say?" He turned to a full on collision with a wall and was knocked down with force. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he threw a fireball at him. Amber dived to the other and three jabs were all it took to end the life of the big guy. "Oh my, it feels like I'm killing Oleg... oh, never mind."

Another line was processed to her phone and she said "Pierce, is that you?"

"Fizz? Yeah, I'm here with Gat. We're on top of Magarac Bridge and under attack by the military. You've gotta hurry!" Another jeep was destroyed with bare hands and powerful balls of purple fire. "Hang on, Pierce. We're coming! Amber, jump in my arms, we ain't got much time!" She jumped, legs clinging onto his waist, and he ran while she blasted fire at the incoming jeeps and police cars. As they reached a junction in Salander, Nathan slowed down and dropped, eyes sheeting to a pitch black, Amber's too. "Nathan..." she managed to say before passing out.

Waking up with the sounds of sirens, he asked "Jimmy, what... What's happening? I'm getting... tired." Helping Amber up, he held his forehead and tried not to fall asleep on the sidewalk again. "The Saints Flow must be wearing off. I thought it would last an hour, but you're burning through the power too fast. You'll have to stop!"

"Fuck that," she hit the air as if she swatted away an annoying fly. "We're not stopping while Johnny and Pierce are out there."

"We're gonna save them. Who cares if the Flow wears off?" They took off again, faster than light, pushing their muscles to the limit. They were crying when they reached the bridge and both got straight on to dealing with the military. "The Saints rule everywhere!" she shouted as she took out a tank. "You get my blood pumping... to my loins, oh!" he chanted as he took care of waves of SPD. As Amber ended the life of the last person crammed inside another tank, she overbalanced and fell, floating into another light coma. Nathan dropped on one knee then on his stomach, life temporarily fading away. _Not again_, they thought before their minds drifted somewhere else.

0o0o0

"Pierce, how did you get up there?" the Boss asked, as he tried to register what just happened. "Gat climbed up the side. But don't worry, called the boys and they're flying in a chopper."

"Good to know."

Rotary blades were heard from above and a dark blue chopper sunk onto the barricaded road. Amber darted to the aircraft's cockpit, grabbing the rocket launcher before she sat down. Nathan came to join her, running his fingers through his hair just as it lifted off. The outbreak of enemy choppers and vehicles came into view and the couple went on an RPG massacre. As they were shooting, Pierce would say "That's right, you got this... Shit, sniper's on the roof...! Careful up there, seeing helicopters fly in... Let's get more like that..! Don't let up on the choppers... They're rolling tanks up the highway...! More heli's to shoot... Shit, nice shot... Damn, you're good...!"

"Pierce is officially my motivational speaker," joked Amber as the chopper hovered near Johnny. Jumping down, they let out a grunt before getting up. "Johnny," he said as he neared the brute. "Come on man, I'm trying to help you."

Pierce gave him the look. "Oh now you wanna try to reason with him."

"Saints... Fail me." Johnny said with a deep voice. Amber was actually thinking that it'll sound similar to Johnny's actual voice; it was nowhere near. "I know, I know Johnny, but-" Nathan gestured his hand to Pierce then back to him. "-we can make it right!" He glared at Pierce and the black man raised his hands, body language saying "Don't even involve me in this conversation." But Nathan's body language read "If he kills me, I'm gonna kill you next!"

"Yeah," Pierce swallowed hard. "We're your friends, Johnny."

"Gat... friend?" Johnny asked, brows furrowing together in confusion and a sniff was heard from the woman behind the Boss. "This is so beautiful..."

The clone looked at his right hand and opened it, letting Nathan put his hand on his palm and clasped it gently. "Come on buddy. Let's get you home." he was tugged back slightly, and tinted glasses met his face. "Stripper pole?" asked Johnny, his voice turning sterner. "That's right, man. Stripper pole."

Amber rushed to Pierce, hugging him and staining his white suit. "Amber... you-never mind."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She let go and started at the black patch on his shoulder, wiping her makeup in a tidy manner. "You'll see."

_And so ends the tale of our intrepid heroes. Bound by the bond that they... They uh... Had for each other. Steelport is safe once again. But who knows when the Saints and their new allies may be called on to protect her. The end. Question mark?__  
><em>

"Now that's what I call a story, don't you think babe?" Amber rested the book _The Trouble With Clones_ on the clear coffee table and Nathan said "Loved it. The narration is it was spot on."

"Boss! Why does there have to be a male twin of me?" Kinzie said, marching in front of them with Jimmy by her side. "Both are you are geeks; you can hack security feeds and invent shit I don't even know about. RC gun for example." Amber saw the redhead's bottom lip pout and whispered "Don't worry, Kinz. You're still special. Why don't you two get to work on irradiating more Saints Flow? And please, make sure nobody drinks it."

"Sure. Why not?" She walked off and Josh came to them. "So, when is it gonna start?"

"Soon, Josh. Soon."

When he walked off, Nathan said "When was the last time I visited Angel?" Amber tilted her head to him and asked "Angel? The Herald of the Walking Apocalypse? You know him?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I always wanted to meet Angel. He's like my _wrestling idol_!" Soft fingers reached for her cheek and a velvety voice said "Why don't we visit him tomorrow? Bring back his spirits?" A kiss was planted on his lips and she jumped up on the couch screaming "I'm gonna see Angel tomorrow!"

Hands pulled her down and she squealed when she was under Nathan. She playfully punched him and he tickled her, making her laugh out loud. Gradually, they stopped and just kissed on the sofa, Amber smiling on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think you can tell what the next chapter's gonna be about. Can't you? ;)<em>**


	9. Chapter 9: Full Of Surprises

_**I feel so bad for not posting last week. One of my friends came for the weekend which left me no time; please forgive me. **__**Mizzhalie**__**, I guess this chapter may answer your question. Enjoy Reading! :)  
><strong>_  
>Chapter Nine: Full of Surprises<p>

"Okay, so did everyone get that?" Nathan asked the Saints, including Pierce, Zimos, Josh, Viola, Kinzie, Oleg and Amber, the next day. Pierce still looked baffled. "Okay, so who is this for?" Scowls and moans were heard in the massive group and he said _"What?"_

"Who's not here?" Amber asked. "Shaundi," Josh pointed out and she nodded. "So this is for _Shaundi_. Do you understand? _Yes? No?_I'll take that as a no." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb, before drawing out a breath and putting it down. "Okay, the Boss and I are going to see Angel. During that time, Viola's going with her to do some shopping. She's basically gonna coax her into buying a nice dress and heels. Zimos, you know what you do with your girls. Kinzie and Oleg are gonna set up some strobe lights and such, Josh... You'll be Josh and Pierce you're doing the drinks. The rest of you are gonna set up some banners and I need one of you to get the cake. Actually at least three, it's kinda big. I want this party to be perfect and I want Shaundi to be happy. None of ya'll have seen her happy. Let this be the first time." Cheers were shouted and some of them fist-pounded the air. "You heard her," Nathan confirmed. "Let's do this for Shaundi."

_"For Shaundi!"_the crowd shouted back, then it parted almost instantly, some heading for the kitchen and others heading for the basement. Amber fixed her red OBEY snap back on her wavy hair and looked at Nathan, who also fixed his yellow OBEY snap back. "You ready to go, babe?" She asked, manicured hands latching onto his arm. "Guess so." He sighed before looking in her smoky eyes. Kissing her briefly, the elevator opened and in walked Shaundi.

"Where you love birds going?" She asked as she walked next to Amber. "Going to visit Angel. Try and make him come to the HQ. You seem in a happy mood, what's up?"

Shaundi shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I'll see you later, me and Viola are going shopping." Grey met purple and he said "You better get something nice, otherwise Imma make sure we go back to the store and we will _get something better_." Shaundi blushed and Amber shot her a smile. "Listen to what the big boy says. If you do, you're in for a little treat."

"It better be promising," she muttered as she walked off. Entering the elevator and pressing the last button, the doors closed and it went on a smooth ride. That was until it jolted to a stop, Amber flying for a second and landing painfully. "What the fuck's wrong with the lift? There's never anything wrong with it."

"Jimmy must be fucking with the controls. Jimmy, stop playing around with the goddamn elevator!" A laugh beckoned from the speaker and spoke "I'd say it's quite fun seeing both of you mentally crapping yourself." Amber gasped, stood up and pointed at the speaker. "_Hey! _No swearing! I swear you're only 16?"

"I lied. 16 and a half."

_"For fuck's sake..."_

"Okay, so now we're stuck due to our crazy fan trapping us in here. So now what?" Grey eyes smiled in purple worried eyes and she said "Jump!"

"_What?_" He exclaimed in a mix of fear and anger. "Whoa. There's no way I'm jumping in this _metal box of death_."

"Would you rather be trapped here for the whole day or jump your way to freedom?"

Nathan responded by sitting cross legged, folded his arms and turned his head away from her. She sighed and took her cap off, running her fingers through her hair before putting it back on. "Babe, you serious?" He nodded without having eye contact. "Fine, but I suggest that you stand up. When it lands, you're gonna go soaring." She jumped and the lift shook violently, violently enough to get Nathan standing. She jumped again and he stumbled to the wall, pressing his back on it. Then the jumping went on, and the lift went down inch by inch. She jumped one final time, then she didn't feel pressure under her feet. "Urmm... Are we-"

"_Going down_!" He grabbed Amber, holding her close to him and she rolled her eyes as the ground slowly vanished from under their feet. "Nate!" She screamed as they spun around, gravity and up thrust levelling with each other. The elevator was blazing down stories and the couple cried out as the lift picked up pace. Their heads collided and elbows and knees bashed on hard surfaces as they finally reached the ground floor. Amber was in an awkward sitting position; one leg bent, the other one up on the wall and Nathan was in between her legs with his face shoved in her cleavage. The door opened and two Saints looked down, faces frozen in shock. "Guys..." She looked up at them. "It's not what you think. And when you go up there, tell Jimmy I'm gonna kill his ass."

"S-Sure," said the Asian one and Amber and Nathan got up and walked out of the HQ. "I don't wanna go back in that elevator again," she admitted as they hopped onto his Kenshin. "I agree. When we come back, Jimmy's gonna have to run from me. And tell your friend thanks for the snapbacks."

"I will. So, where does Angel live?"

"Angel's Gym."

"Ah, can never forget that," she said, hands gripping onto his chest. "Let's go."

0o0o0

The wallpaper was peeling off, sunny yellow turned to musty brown. The famous picture of the Walking Apocalypse was torn deliberately; someone got a red permanent marker and scribbled his face out with a one-word caption: _**REVENGE**_. Next to that was a photo of the Boss with his face turned from the lens. The same red scribble was on _his_ face with the same caption. After viewing the old casino slots and unoccupied chairs, in the epicentre was a wrestler. Sporting black skin-tight wrestling tights, purple sweatshirt and grey vest, Angel De La Muerte was too busy punching the bag to notice Nathan and Amber come in. Looking around, she could tell he wasn't an outside person.

"Angel, your biggest fan is here." The punching wasn't interrupted. Stepping closer, the Boss spotted a picture of him and the wrestler was hitting it dead on. "Angel?"

"You weren't invited," he said with his thick voice. "We want you back._ I_ want you back; I brought someone for you." Angel grabbed the punching bag with both hands to stabilize it, sighed and peered at them. All he saw a woman literally jittering with excitement and his worst enemy standing behind her. "Hii... I'm Amber-Leigh DeFizz. You look so much cuter up close. I'm his girlfriend and your _biggest _fan."

A smile didn't touch his lips when she said that and her jittering stopped. "Angel, your bad mood's been inflicted by your held up anger. Tell me, what's wrong? I may be your fan but I'm a Saint with an open heart."

Angel breathed in deep before letting it out and pulled down his hood. "I could tell you but your boyfriend over there seems to jump to conclusions."

"Hey!" He pointed, walking closer to them. "Who would you have picked if you were in my shoes? Someone who _I've_ avenged all my life or _your_ friends? Tell me, huh. That's right, _feel the guilt_."

"Don't you dare talk to me like I don't have feelings!" Angel roared. "You don't know how I felt when Killbane unmasked me. It's worse than losing your dignity."

"Are we actually going through this again? I came here because my girl wanted to see her wrestling idol. And now look, I'm arguing with him. I came here because I wanted you return to the HQ. I wanted you to come to Shaundi's birthday party."

"And why should I come if when I step foot in there, silence will wrap around like a chokehold?" The men breathed heavily as Amber's palms were accidentally on their chests. Nathan looked away as Angel parted from the brunette. "Ever since I joined the Saints, I thought I could accomplish my goal of humiliating Killbane the same way. His mask was lifted and my life was partly restored. When fights suddenly sprouting up in Steelport, he booked a no-return ticket out of here. But on the other hand, the girls were in hostage in Magarac Island. He could've have chosen to kill Killbane but instead went to save the girls. I tried my best to stop his plane from taking off by slaughtering it with a rocket launcher. But it wasn't enough. I don't think you want to know what happened after _that_." Amber's heart dropped when she heard the pain in his voice and Nathan rethought what he said to him.

"Angel, look... I'm sorry I didn't come to you. But it's always family first, right? He's gone; you don't need to worry about him anymore. The Luchadores are nothing, so no more hassle. Now put your mask back on."

He shook his head and his hands came up to wipe his face. "No. No, I'm not putting it back on."

"Where is it?" Amber asked, finding a stool and swinging it to face Angel and Nathan. "Out of reach. Wearing it brings back more hated memories."

"Angel, I came here because I thought with you seeing your fan come to your own gym, might cheer you up. But now, I'm just not sure." A flashback popped into her mind and her eyes widened and he observed it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought of something. Now, where _is _your mask? And you need to get out of this gym."

"Me? Go out there? I'm never leaving my gym. My gym is where I belong."

"Angel," Nathan sighed. "Can you please come to the HQ?"

"No," was the short reply and he went back to doing jabs and punches at the bag. "Angel, I'm gonna ask you again. Can you _please_ come to the HQ? You see the way I emphasised _please_?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Now _leave_, I don't want anyone disturbing my training." Mentally, he was ticking like a time bomb and right now, it malfunctioned and exploded at the wrong time. His legs started moving fast towards Angel, and his right fist came up for a strike but he ducked and tackled him to the ground, his cap falling off. Angel punched Nathan and his head cracked to the left then to the right, he went for another hit but his fist got caught with a palm. Both fists were now trapped so Angel thought fast and foreheads bashed together. The Boss moaned from under him and he got off, kicking his abdomen twice. "Angel, what the fuck?" Shouted Amber and stormed to him.

"He started it!" cried Angel, barely panting for air unlike the Boss. "And I'm gonna finish it!" whispered a voice from behind her and she jumped out of the way of Nathan's right fist. Smacking it against Angel's ribs, he cried out and turned, leg aimed for his face. The impossible happened and Nathan grabbed the incoming leg and elbowed it, sending pain shooting through his limb. The two men were now in a fight and Amber had to think of something before her boyfriend got hurt, and the text she just received on her phone did just the trick. "Guys, I think Killbane joined SWAG."

Both men froze in action, Nathan's hands around his throat, Angel's hands tugging on his clothes. "How would you know that?" They asked in unison as they slowly let go of the other man. "We need to find SWAG's base locations. They're all over and someone's blocking all interceptions to find them. Anton just sent me a text, have a look." The phone was handed to the men and it read:

_Amber-Leigh, you've been truly missed by us. Please come back, or get your head juiced by the Walking Apocalypse. Love from your brothers, Anton and Kieran DeFizz. P.S. Angel, what about a rematch? And Boss, a certain someone says hi._

Angel grunted as he saw the question and finally a smile spread across his lips. "Bring it," he said and moved from them and Nathan handed back Amber's phone. "Shit. _Fucking shit! _We need to warn the others fast! Angel, you coming?" She couldn't hold her sudden squeal of excitement when the wrestler slid on his mask, containing the colours of purple and yellow. "Angel De La Muerte is_ reborn_," she said with pride. "I need to get ready for the party, remember?"

Nathan pointed at him, "Atta boy! Call me when you're ready. One more thing," Angel looked at him with listening eyes. "When we find him, I will personally _kill _him myself. Whatever the cost."

"Thank you," was the last sentence he spoke before disappearing behind the back. "Boo, are you okay?" she asked him, remembering the little fight they had and reached for his jaw, gently turning his head and he let out a half-laugh. "I'm fine. Look, no bruises." A brow was raised as she kissed his neck. "Expect that one," she informed him and he cringed. He forgot about last night and rubbed his hickey, which was still sore. "You could've told me to cover that. Otherwise, I bet everyone saw _that _on your neck."

"You're dead Fizz."

"Am I really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fucking right! Okay, let's go then. I wanna see how the HQ looks. And you," she placed two fingers on his stomach and it crawled up, and touched the tip of his nose. "Gotta find your best suit. I already know what I'm wearing, ain't sure about you though."

"I'm so organised, I even planned our future together." He grinned as he plucked his head wear from the floor and they walked down the spiral staircase to exit Angel's Gym. "Yeah," she breathed, rubbing the back of her head. "I ain't so sure." He stepped in her path and grabbed her shoulders. "What do you mean? What's wrong, babe?"

She sighed and looked in his eyes, tears forcing themselves not to flow down her face and the lump in her throat swelling up. "I've never told you this but... I was always a quiet person, the quietest person out of the DeFizz siblings. And now, I always get jealous when you wink at another girl or even smile at them. It's just..." her head tilted down, but Nathan bent his knees and picked her head back up, just to see a glowing tear. His hands moved to cup her face and with a thumb, wiped the tear away. "Tell me." She stared in his impossibly-genetic purple eyes and sniffed. "I've never been in a relationship where a guy loved me _this _much. And now I'm scared, just in case you end up loving another girl and I end up as one of your ex's."

His smile was warm but promising as he said calmly "Of course I'll love _another girl_! And in a few years, she'll be calling you mummy."

Amber's mouth slightly parted in shock and in surprise, but smiled afterwards. "You want a _child_ with me?"

"I always wanted a child. A daughter, just as beautiful as her mummy. Now come on Fizz, we've got a friend to cheer up." She smiled and before he could climb onto his bike, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer and she placed one arm around his neck, the other on his head. They stood there for a moment, then she broke away and saw him slowly open his eyes, lean to her ear and whisper "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then they walked to his bike, climbed on and rode in silence.

0o0o0

"Target spotted," whispered Pierce as he saw a purple Temptress roll to the front of the HQ. "Viola did a good job in picking her dress. Shaundi's looking _hot!_" He removed the binoculars from his face, stood up and waved at Nathan, who was standing by the pool. "Okay, everyone hide! Kinz, switch off the lights!"

"Hey Viola? What's up with the HQ?" She heard a laugh from the woman behind, who found it impossible not to step on her new dress. Out of all the dresses, this one seemed to have caught her eye. Two thin straps rested on her shoulders and black glitter covered the white maxi dress in a thick diagonal curve. "Huh, you ask me. Well, as you can see, it's quite dark."

"Well thank you, _Captain Obvious_." She said in a cynical tone as she pressed the top button in the elevator. Viola hoped the Saints planned everything well; they've had some complications in the past. But that's the past. She looked at Shaundi and smiled at her success. Her hair was in brown tousles with a white rose clipped on the side. Gold was striking her ears, neck and wrists and her pink short dress ended like a tutu. It was strapless and showed off her cleavage, wearing a white leather jacket with it and her feet were complimented with high pink stilettos. "I guess my work here is done," she said as they bounced in the elevator. "_What work_?" her friend asked, turning her neck to look at her. "You'll see."

The doors were opened and all they saw was darkness meeting their eyes. "Hello?" Shaundi asked, stepping out before giving a yelp as her eyes were shielded. "Viola, what the fuck!"

"I thought by now, you know what my hands feel like," whispered a smooth voice and her hands held his arms. "Boss... What is going on?" He laughed lightly in her ear and said "What's going on? What's going on is something special. You ready for this?" Behind his hands, she saw the lights flicker on, laser lights hitting the ceiling and the walls. "Yeah."

He removed his hands and she couldn't hold her sudden laugher of joy, surprise and shock. Everyone was there, even Angel and he looked so charming, even if his face was sealed. Different colours vandalised the room and presents were being held in everyone's hands. Nathan placed himself next to Amber, who wore a black, strapless and silky jumpsuit with a gold gauntlet. Her hair was straightened and left out, flowing down her shoulders and bangs fully covering her forehead. At this moment, nobody said a word and no music was playing so Amber took the chance to step to her, heels making sharp noises. "Shay, I know you're shocked. But this night is your night," Viola walked behind her and put a tiara on her head and Shaundi felt it. "Happy birthday, Shaundi."

Nathan advanced to his girlfriend, cleared his throat and Shaundi couldn't help but listen in wonderment as he sang 'Happy Birthday' with the voice he somehow has. Amber joined in for harmonisation then the crew joined in like a choir, her heart clutched when the Boss kissed her hand at the end. "Happy birthday, girl. Kinz, blast the tunes!"

Throw Your Hands Up came up and everyone started dancing to the beat, throwing their hands in the air. Four bottles of champagne later, Shaundi managed to pull Amber away from the dance floor and took her outside, where she looked at the stars. "This party is amazing! Who planned it?"

"Well, I could say it's me, but that's just taking all his glory." Her chestnut eyes glared in silver, "And no, it wasn't my boyfriend. Josh, you can come now." He stepped from the chair he was mutely sitting on, and Shaundi bit her lip, not knowing if for desire or the fact he looked _really dashing_. He wore a black suit with his shirt unbuttoned, letting the breeze hit his defined chest. His white shoes gleamed in the moonlight and his hair was not moving at all and in his hands was a bouquet of roses and a little present in a small blue box thingy. She sighed when he was in front of her, feeling his heat radiate off him. "Look, I know you thought the Boss planned all this. But Amber over here told me all about your troubles. She'd noticed-_I noticed_-that you never spoke of anything to do with being happy. And as cheesy as it sounds, it made me unhappy too."

"_That_ was cheesy," she informed with a cute giggle and he couldn't stop from smiling in embarrassment. "So I thought a party would help, even though none of us knew when your birthday is... So, yeah, _these_ are for you." He carefully handed her the flowers then the blue box, and she gasped when she saw what it contained. It was a beautiful gold necklace with the letter _S_ engraved in the small heart pendant. "Thank you, Josh."

"You're welcome," and before he could go back to the party, her arms were already coiled around his neck, and her head was pressed firmly on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do except stand there. She laughed and pulled away, grabbing his hand and teased "I bet you can't dance!"

"I bet I can dance better than you."

"Aha, you're funny. Bring it, Josh!"

Amber stayed where she was and looked at Steelport, proud of what she done. She never thought Shaundi would get so close to him, let alone accept the gifts he brought. Then she just got the fact that Shaundi laughed for the first time since hitting Steelport and that warmed her even more. Pierce tapped her shoulder and she turned, humming. Well, it ain't surprising to say that he wore the same suit he does every day. "The Boss wants you for something. Not sure what." She nodded and walked back into the penthouse, seeing everyone's eyes on her now, teeth on display. _Rather awkward moment, _she thought when a hand pulled her to come into close contact with a figure. "Babe..." A finger touched her lips and he hushed her softly.

"_Listen to me_. Look, I know we've been together for a while and you've instantly made friends. Everyone's been telling me what a nice person you are, despite your psychotic murdering here _and_ there." 3rd Street Saints laughed and a shy grin struck her face. Nathan took both of her hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is you're the girl for me. We've never had an argument nor had a fight. You're always by my side no matter what happens and my love for you is clearly _indescribable_. So, what I'm trying to say is..." He pulled his left trouser leg up before kneeling on it and right then Amber knew his words and covered her mouth.

"Amber-Leigh DeFizz, will you marry me?"

All the girls gasped, one fainted and Amber couldn't think straight and almost shook her head. Then she thought about all the men she's been with. No respect, no love, no commitment. Then she thought about Nathan. The way he held her in her arms, promising to never let go. The way they play fought, got each other pissed because it was cute. The kisses they shared, every one different from the last. She never thought it would come down to this and he even wanted her baby. She clicked back to reality and nodded straight away, and he got up and hauled her off her feet. Chants and whistles were heard and from the crowd as they kissed in celebration.

Then the elevator opened with a little surprise inside; every one turned, Nathan widened his eyes.

"Hey, baby."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I bet you're wondering "Who was that?" That question FicFans, is to be answered in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been supporting me throughout, even the one's that have put this story on their Alerts and Favorites. And I really didn't think I'd make it this far with a story PLUS I've made another storyline for the upcoming sequel of Guns &amp; Roses. So much typing... One more thing, sorry if this seems rushed, I couldn't help myself. You know? <em>**

**_-Kay ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Final Destination

**_I know you've been waiting for long, my dearest apologies. I kinda have the feeling that some won't like the twists I've put in this story but you know everything happens for a reason._**

**_Plus, I'm abroad for the holidays so if I perceive this wrong then again, I'm sorry. Enjoy Reading! :)_**

**_P.S Who's ready for Saints Row 4?_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Final Destination<p>

"Tanya! What the fuck are you doing here?" His ex just laughed and walked in, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She wore a white shirt, pleated trousers and red and black designer hi-tops with the trademark '#'. Brown hair in a tight bun, green eyes enhanced with contacts and skin just like Amber's. She was going towards Nathan but stopped when she heard the safety of a gun being clicked back. "And who's that behind me?"

"That... Is my fiancee. Amber?" The gun was dropped and he found her backing away from someone and his eyes widened in disbelief. His hair was styled just like Nathan's, only as dark as Amber's and his eyes glistened a natural sapphire colour. His facial structure was exactly the same as his-they could've been mistaken for twins-but the only difference is the lip stud that pierced the corner of his mouth. He wore a red varsity jacket with black gym pants and red indie kicks. _"Danny..._ What _are_ you doing here?"

He smiled, "Can't I say hello to a bride-to-be?"

"How the fuck did you know I was here? And why are you with _this slut?"_

_"Hey!"_ He pointed at her. "Don't say that about her. She's my angel."

"It's funny cause it's true. After my man left her, I can pretty much-_huhwaitwhat?_ Repeat what you just said."

"She's my-"

"Okay, _don't_ finish it. You two are going out? Aww, ain't that sweet, babe? They're going out... Word of advice, _STD test..."_

"Bitch, I'm cleaner than a whistle so if you're gonna carry on talking to me while I'm right here, I guess you man up and confront me." Amber turned to Tanya with a horrified expression and stepped to her. "Uh, okay _Tanny._ _Ha, someone thinks I'm scared of her..._ You know what I think about you, huh? I think you're a useless bitch. And plus you're fake; hun, all I need is a knife and already, _there goes your silicone implants."_

"Burn!" One of the Saints shouted out and another three laughed with her. "You and Dan need to leave otherwise there goes your life... I'm giving you five seconds... It's a really easy decision to make... 2... Oh my God! _Will you fucking leave?!"_ A beautifully diamond encrusted Shepherd with black decal slid out of Tanya's pocket and pointed the nuzzle at her head. "Try say that when there's a gun in your face."

"Well, actually I can say that when there's your gun in my face. First of all, your aim is _shitter that shit itself._ Second of all, you wouldn't kill me _even_ _if you tried._ And third of all, you're not even armed."

_"Whaddaya mean?_ I have a gun pointed at your face and you say _I'm not armed?"_

"Like I said," With a quick twist of her wrist, she cried out and covered her now busted nose as Amber landed a very swift punch, catching the gun in the process and pointing it at her face. _"You're not armed."_

_"Boss..."_ Kinzie said, jogging out from wherever she was hiding. "I spot another ambush." She signalled and Shaundi took Tanya away, saying "Don't kill her... Fuck her up a bit. Teach her a lesson." She turned and her eyes flashed white as Danny landed a rock hard punch on her cheek and she fell, stars overtaking her vision.

"They're here to gatecrash the party. And these two are just the starters."

"Hey Boss!" Nathan turned to find Amber in the Fireman's lift on Danny shoulder. "Do you mind if I take my girl for a drive?"

"Shit! Shouldn't have taken my eyes off Amber... Not on my watch, you fucking don't! _Viola!_ You're leader for now. Make sure every SWAG member you see is done for, alright?" She gave a thumbs up, getting her Kobra from her pocket and Nathan ran for the elevator, having it close on him. _"Dammit!"_ He swore as he slapped his palm on the door. Thinking fast, he bolted up the stairs to the garage elevator. When he reached the basement, he hopped in the first vehicle he saw, which was the purple Temptress, and drove out, seeing another two black and red Temptresses skid out of parking. "Danny and Amber are in the car on the right."

"Thanks," he smacked his foot on the accelerator and it roared in perfect distress as he realised Danny's ride was the one with the added red underglow. "Bitch tryna take my wife... _Well,_ he _definitely_ wants to die."

"Where the hell am... Get the fuck off me you stupid bitch!" He heard Amber say from the car in front and it swerved a little before restoring control, avoiding a delivery truck swiftly. As the pursuit continued on the highway, bullets hit the back of the Boss' car and he ducked briefly before turning the car to cruise control, getting his SMG from the glove box. _"Hey,"_ he shouted, spraying at the cars behind him. "Can someone get some Saints to cover my ass? I've got too much heat here!"

_"One_ step ahead of you," Kinzie said and he looked up, spotting two choppers filled with four Saints each. They went straight to firing rockets and consuming rounds of assault rifles and Nathan had to deviate from the explosions around him. "What the fuck are gonna do to me, huh? You can't just do this, Danny."

"But who says I can't?"

"I did..."

"You? _You!?_ Amber, you make me laugh you do."

"That's it... _I've had enough!_ Stop the car."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, then we both drown. And I know someone in this car can't swim."

_"She's not gonna..."_ Nathan muttered.

"Drive the car off the road? Well, call me a daredevil because this car's about to _go down!"_ She banged Danny's head on the steering wheel and he grunted, grabbing her left wrist and wrenched it with all his strength. The pain was barely a mere bee sting as adrenaline pushed her to the limit, and she shocked him with a clean strike to the face. Blood flew on the window beside him but she really wasn't caring; she will kill this guy. Doesn't even matter if they went out in the past. Plus, he's the reason for her murderous ways so it's payback.

"Amber... Amber baby, don't do it! _I know you crazy_ but you ain't that crazy." Nathan was literally screaming in the car, technically at the earpiece but she ignored him and one more punch sent the car spinning off course, toppling a couple times before falling into the ocean below. _"Baby,_ you've never seen what_ I_ can do." The force sent Amber to bust her eyebrow and she cursed, feeling water soak her toes and warm blood dribble down her face as they began to sink. Nathan skidded to a halt, jumped out of the car and ran to the edge, stopping when he saw the roof of the car disappear under the water. Without wasting precious seconds, he climbed over the railing, took in his biggest breath and dived in the freezing cold and spotted the drowning car instantly.

Amber took in a long breath, also forcing Danny's head underwater at the same time and he writhed and splashed but she wasn't having it. She watched the bubbles escape from his mouth and his eyes widened as he inhaled liquids rather than gases. _I'll see you in Hell, you tormented piece of shit,_ she thought and tried to open the door but it was stuck. Thumping on the glass, she reached into his pocket her fingers coiled around his SMG-, the water immensely slowing down her movements. Aiming at the glass, she fired and the bullets shattered the glass and she used her feet to widen her escape route. She noticed a figure swimming towards her and trying not to breathe out too much, she pushed at the water, feet and legs working like perfect clockwork.

Nathan swam to the car, reaching for his girlfriend's hands and yanked her out but she yelped in shock as Danny gripped her ankle. Her hands moved to her throat as she pushed herself to not gasp and he slipped the gun at her ex's head and pulled the trigger, feeling it recoil in anger and mentally smiled in victory as Danny was no more. He felt Amber's body drift upwards and he started exhaling, swimming out of the vehicle and holding her by the shoulders. When they broke the surface, Nathan started coughing for air but Amber didn't. "Amber... _Baby?"_ He grunted as he pulled her along, the tide pushing their bodies to the coastline and the first thing he did was give her mouth-to-mouth.

_"Amber..."_ He said between breaths. "Come on baby... I know you can do it..." He placed an ear near her mouth; she wasn't breathing. Interlocking his fingers, he flattened his palms on her chest and started manipulating a heartbeat. "Boss... Boss, you there?"

"Pierce, send a car over _now!"_

"What's happening?"

_"Amber... Wake up for me..."_

"Shit! Is Amber okay?"

"She will survive, Pierce! _She will!"_ He felt for a pulse and it was slow and steady. Now, her respiratory system. Nathan held her nose again, tilted her head back and placed his mouth against hers, breathing in and out. _"Come on..."_ He said, performing it again and Amber coughed up water and inhaled sharply, pushing Nathan off her and sitting up. "Fuck...!" She whispered and Nathan watched her, speechless. The words he wanted to say got lost as he stared in her silver eyes. Her adrenaline wore off and pain rocketed through her wrist and she hissed, clutching it. "Fucking dick broke my wrist... _Oh fuck,_ it hurts."

"Amber..." He started cheerfully, then he wore a confused look. "You're _alive?"_

_"What?"_ She shrugged. "Did you expect me to kill myself? Love, I ain't that stupid. I thought I unlocked the door, though. I think he must've locked it again."

_"My baby's alive!"_ He finally scrambled to her, pushing her on her back as he tightened her in a hug. "Baby, I'm alright... Except for a broken wrist..." She kissed his head. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Nathan. You saved my life... My life. And killed the reason behind it." He heard a sniff and he lifted his head up and said "Are you crying tears of joy?"

_"Actually,_ no. My hand's fucking dying over here! We need to go." A wind blew and they both looked up to Pierce flying a Saint chopper. "I thought you were bringing a car, Pierce."

He flashed a cocky smile, _"Hi Boss..._ Hi Amber."

"Hey Pierce... You, _sir,_ came right on time. Let's go." Getting on board, the chopper flew in Steelport's sky and the pilot couldn't help but notice a gunship following their asses. "Boss, we're being followed." He took off his seatbelt, cupped Amber's jaw and walked to the doors, booting it off its hinges and he popped his head out. _"Pierce..."_ He said. "I suggest you fly faster..."

"This is as fast as it goes."

_"What_ is that girl holding?" Amber said and his head snapped to look at her and everything from there started moving in slow-motion. She wanted to get a closer look but she missed the footing and fell forwards, legs barely missing an RPG _that girl_ fired. Nathan reached for her too late and his purple eyes glowed in anger just before it hit the chopper, sending it into oblivion. Amber turned her body in free fall, witnessing the explosion and she screamed Nathan's name, getting no response and she gazed at the red gunship flying away. It only took seconds to realise who did this and her anger started boiling and reality moved in its normal pace. Catching a launched parachute, she wore it and yanked the string and upthrust pulled her up as the parachute expanded.

Settling on land, she looked up at the buildings, tracking the location of the billowing smoke, and kicked someone out of their Atlas. Her hair was messy, her shoes were missing, her clothes were drenched and her makeup was running but what mattered most was Nathan. And Pierce? Well, who gives a fuck about Pierce? Arriving at the scene, she climbed out, shielding her eyes as it exploded. _"NATHAN!"_ She screamed, running to the deformed chopper and worked on restored adrenaline, the pain lessening and the fire just feeling like hot A/C. Amber jumped in, finding his body in an instant and she grabbed his battered shirt and pulled, placing him near the car and she went back for Pierce, who was still alive and breathing. Forcing the door open, she helped the ebony man out and it was after a couple of limps did the helicopter explode. "Tell me you're okay, Pierce."

_"Yeah..."_ His voice was shaky; she couldn't blame him. "I'm okay, just a couple bruises... I'll be fine, I'll just call Viola over." She nodded as she placed him in the back and she rushed over to Nathan, kneeling over him and shaking him lightly. No words can explain the injuries Nathan Collins has been granted with. _"Nathan..._ Nate, baby! No! You can't do this to me... Nathan... _You can't,"_ she reduced to crying. _"You've gotta fight! You've gotta..._ No. Don't leave me... _W-we were gonna have a family... My future was your future..."_ Her soul turned cold and so did her voice. _"An eye for an eye,"_ she muttered, brow rising as Viola rushed to Pierce's aid.

_People want to fuck with my boyfriend and their lives will be cut short._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my God, Nathan no! I feel bad for putting the Boss in a situation like that... I'm sorry. The sequel's plot has been changed dramatically so ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls...<em>**

**_This is the last chapter of this story. Yeah, I know, sad faces for everyone. But never fear! The next section of the story is to be posted soon. Thanks for your support; reached over 4.5k views. Never thought I'd get that many. Much love, Saints Row fans!_**


End file.
